Amy's Time at Hogwarts Year 2
by Brigade701
Summary: A New Year has started with new adventures but which boy will keep Amy's Heart
1. The Upcoming Visitors

A 

A/N Well this chapter starts Amy's 2nd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Trust me I have no idea at this time what will take place much past Halloween but It will prove interesting. 

Amy's Time at Hogwarts Year Two

Chapter One the Upcoming Visitors.

"Amy, how would you like to do the bathrooms?" Ginny wondered one day in Mid July as they were getting ready for a slight invasion of Family since Ginny's niece Elly Weasley was expected at some point from Romania also Harry's cousin Dudley's two kids were also expected to grace the Potter Home in Hogsmeade for the summer. 

"Shouldn't be a problem. Even if I can't use magic. Any idea when everyone will be here?" 

"Well your father went into London last night on the Train to pick up Abby and Joshua and I think Elly is taking the Knight Bus from Bucharest directly here. It's going to prove interesting with three extra people over the summer," Ginny said.

"I'm sure things will go fine. After all I can show them all my favorite shops in Hogsmeade. Besides it will get Joshua used to things in our world before we he arrives at Hogwarts," Amy said.

Right then of course there was a knocking on the door. Ginny peaked out to see that it was Elly.

"Well looks like I arrived in one peace. What's up Aunt Ginny?"

"Not to much Elly. Harry is in London right now with the school train so he can collect a couple other first year students who are coming north early," Ginny explained.

"Who exactly?" Elly wondered.

"Abigale and Joshua Dursley. They are from my dad's side of the family. Their father is a Muggle who doesn't care for the wizarding world," Amy said. "In fact Their father won't even know they are up here."

"How will they pay for school?" Elly wondered.

"I'm not sure," Amy said. "You know mom?"

"I wasn't in on the arrangements he made with Ashline," Ginny said. "I met Abigale briefly but I never met her brother."

"Well I guess I should get to work on the bathrooms," Amy said.

"So those should take what a few seconds then we can hit the town," Elly said.

"I wish but the ministry decreed that students can't use magic over the summer. Otherwise believe me I would use it for this job the caretaker taught me a whole arsenal of cleaning charms."

Amy managed to get the bathrooms cleaned in a couple hours by then Elly was unpacked and had a small money bag on the belt of her Scarlet and gold dress. Amy threw a set of school robes on and they headed out. Their first stop was Three Broomsticks.

"Amy, how is everything?" Rosmerta wondered as she quickly grabbed a jug of iced pumpkin juice from a cooler. 

"Good Rosmerta. Spending the summer up here this time instead of going to the Burrow. Oh well I can go back to Hogwarts early in the day that way," Amy told her.

Fifteen minutes later Rosmerta set down a couple plates of fish and chips. They were working on a couple hot fudge sundae's when they heard a voice in the background.

"Whoa Abigale, check this place out. It's even better then the places we go to back home," the voice said. Amy turned around to see that the voice sure enough was from Joshua Dursley. 

"Abby, Joshua over here," Amy said. They soon sat down.

"Hi, I'm Elly Weasley. You must be the Dursley brats," Elly said.

"WE aren't that bad," Abigale said.

"Well my uncle Ron had some not too flattering things to say about your family," Elly said.

"About how my family is not real fond of witches and wizards or even the existence of the world huh well our dad and our Grandma Dursley are that way but our mom used to live in this world but she left it when she married our dad," Abigale said. "I've actually lived in your world since right before Easter. Joshua though is still a little new."

"Not to worry Abigale we will give your brother a full welcome to this world before school starts. Where do you live generally?"

"In the Pentonville section of London," Abigale said. "You?"

"In Romania where most of my friends will be attending the Durmstrang Institute. I was accepted there but my Grandma Weasley was quoted as saying No Self Respecting Weasley will attend Durmstrang Institute while I'm still alive'. Therefore my mom and dad made arrangements for me to come up here and attend Hogwarts. I have a big family. My dad has five brothers and one sister," Elly said.

"Where do they live?" Abigale wondered. 

"My Uncle Bill lives in Eqypt somewhere, My Uncle Ron and Aunt Ashley in Kent, My Uncle Percy and Aunt Penny somewhere near London, My Uncle Fred and soon to be Aunt Angelina live in Windsor. My Uncle George in Diagon Alley, and my Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry in other words Amy's parents live here in Hogsmeade," Elly said.

"Harry we've met but never really Ginny," Joshua said.

"You quickly will Joshua not to worry," Amy said.

Shortly before dinner everyone came in. the twins were attempting to eat.

"Amy, I kept forgetting to ask you today but where is Hannah?" Elly wondered.

"She decided to spend the summer with what little family she has left. I'm sure you heard through the Wizarding Grapevine how her parents were killed by Hecate shortly after Christmas."

"I must have missed that somehow," Elly said.

Harry walked in shortly after that with a bunch of envelopes in his hands.

"I brought these with me," he said as he handed one tof Amy, Elly, Abigale, and Joshua. 

"Our supply lists and so forth," Amy said.

"You got it," Harry said.

"Well I'm all set for robes and so forth. Where would we get the rest of the stuff?" Abigale wondered.

"Diagon Alley where we went that time with Lynda, Hannah, and Emily. Most of the books except the Hogwarts Guides we'll get from Flourish and Blotts, Most likely my dad will take you to Ollivander's for your wand. The rest well there are places to get them," Amy said.

"Where would we get the Hogwart's Guides at school?" Joshua wondered.

"Actually I'll simply give you a copy. They aren't cheap if you buy a copy but I tend to be generous," Ginny said.

"Dad, how did you know Elly and I would be at the Three Broomsticks when Abigale and Joshua arrived?"

"I didn't but I knew you would be by there eventually. There Honeydukes, The Leaky Cauldron, The Confectionary in Diagon Alley, and of course Florean Fortescue's are some of your favorite places. That and Weasley Wizard Wheezies," Harry said. 

"What is Weasley Wizard Wheezies?" Joshua wondered.

"It's a joke shop my Uncles Fred and George run. Aunt Angelina plays Quidditch professionally," Elly said.

"Abigale was saying how it's played on Broomsticks," Joshua said.

"Well it is," Amy said. "My house Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup this past year. Hopefully you three will be in Gryffindor as well."

"What other houses are there?" Joshua wondered.

"The other houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. This one guy I'm real good friends with is in Slytherin," Amy said.

"Marcus huh," Elly guessed.

"Yep," Amy replied.

A Short time later they were in Amy's bedroom where wizard cots for Elly and Abigale were laid out already. In the corner was Amy's broomstick.

"Whoa what model did you end up with?" Abigale wondered on seeing it.

"Believe it or not a Thunderstick," Amy said.

"Aren't they real expensive?" Elly wondered.

"Yeah but it was a birthday present we practically creamed Ravenclaw with it," Amy said. "They had trouble figuring out if it was safe to throw the Quaffle past me. Not that it stopped them."

Amy then explained the basic rules of Quidditch to Abigale and Joshua.

"So you are the equivalent of a Goaltender in football," Joshua said after her explanation was over with. 

"I guess so considering I don't know what you mean by football," Amy said.

Joshua and Abigale quickly explained the rules of football. 

Very interesting but doesn't sound like it has many thrills to it," Amy commented.

"SO this is a real witches broomstick," Joshua said as he looked over Amy's thunderstick. "How hard is it to master Quidditch."

"My dad managed to pick up the seeker's position without any difficulty. In fact he didn't even try out for the team," Amy said.

"I thought your dad had played in school," Abigale said.

"At the time Headmistress McGonagall was the Head of Gryffindor and she was keeping an eye on things while Madame Hooch the Flying Instructor/Quidditch Coach took a student to the Hospital Wing and a Slytherin had thrown something in the air that had belonged to the injured student. Well My dad against the instructions of Madame Hooch took to a broom and flew off to catch it. McGonagall saw that move and she marched him inside and turned him over to the House Quidditch Captain," Amy explained. 

The next Day Amy took the Dursley twins on the three sickle tour of Hogsmeade. Afterwards she brought her broom outside and showed off a few moves. 

"Trust me broom flying isn't as easy as Amy makes it out to be Joshua. I actually got broom sick one time while Flying at the Malfoy's Quidditch Pitch," Abigale said.

"You get sick using just about every form of transportation around. You even got sick on the train yesterday," Joshua said. "Will we have to learn how to fly one?"

"Yes you will," Amy said.

"Watch I'll throw up over some student during the first lesson," Abigale said.

Later that evening Abigale was curled up in the family room reading the transfiguration guide when Myrtle made an appearance.

"Hi I'm Myrtle."

"Now I've seen everything," Abigale said. "You a ghost of something?"

"Yeah I am. I was over at the school the last couple days which is why you haven't seen me," Myrtle told her. 

"What does this world not have. I lived in the muggle world until around Easter," Abigale said.

"Not much," Myrtle said. "Just about every monster of your childhood exists in our world."

"Great," Abigale said. "My biggest fear has been ever since my mom read Hansel and Gretel to Joshua and I as kids. I was worried some old ugly witch would scoop down and do to me what the witch in the story almost did to Hansel and Gretel."

"The Ministry keeps the Hags under control," Myrtle assured her. "In fact I can't seem to remember the last time Hags were a real problem."


	2. Gathering Supplies

A/N Well things are starting to heat up. Now it's time to get out and grab supplies. 

Chapter Two Gathering Supplies

Fairly soon everyone was gathered around the Fireplace one morning a couple weeks after the raid. Ginny quickly explained to Abigale and Joshua how the Floo Powder worked. Before everyone knew it they were at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione and Justin Finch-Fletchley were chatting with Neville when they arrived. 

"Ginny, you go on ahead I need to discuss something with Hermione," Harry said.

Ginny lead the crowd to the Courtyard and opened the gate. 

"OK Amy, you all set for money?" Ginny wondered.

"I think so," Amy said. "I might grab a few galleons but that's it. I don't need many books luckily just Standard Book of Spells Grade 2, a couple books for dad's class, and one book for Japanese."

"OK We'll meet up at the Leaky Cauldron in Three hours from the time we leave Gringotts," Ginny said. By the time they left Gringotts Harry had caught up. 

Amy's first stop was Flourish and Blotts. Inside she quickly located all but the book for Japanese class.

"konnichi-wa Amy-sama," a voice said. Amy looked up to find Kari Translet next to her.

"konnichi-wa Translet kykoju," Amy said. 

"Where is your dad hiding?"

"He is helping some cousins of mine get ready for the fall," Amy said. "It's not a problem I've been walking through Diagon Alley on my own since I've been six."

They chatted for a little while and Amy then went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Inside she saw a familiar face. 

"Marcus what brings you here?" Amy wondered.

"Not much Amy. Just getting some polish for my broom. How's your broom working for you?" 

"Good. What kind do you have?"

"Nimbus 2006 Not quite as state of the art as your broom. Also it's slower."

"I doubt they could make a broom go much faster then mine is capable of," Amy said.

"You never know," the owner said.

Amy and Marcus hung out for the remainder of the time Amy had. In fact Marcus was still with her when she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Did you find everything?" Harry wondered.

"Yes I did," Amy said. "I even ran into a couple people."

"Who besides your Slytherin buddy did you run into?" Elly wondered.

"My Japanese Teacher in the bookstore," Amy replied. 

"Where did you end up running into him?" Joshua wondered.

"In Quality Quidditch Supplies," Amy said. "Oh before I forget Marcus the two goofies are Joshua and Abigale Dursley. They are cousins of mine on my dad's side. They are the kids of his cousin Dudley. AS Elly pointed out Marcus is a friend of mine in Slytherin."

"Abigale, you have a huge wart on your nose quite authentic," Marcus said as a joke.

"I do not you fool," Abigale said. "Where did you ever meet this guy?"

"In the infirmary of all places when I went to get a cast off my arm that one of his housemates caused me to get. She tripped me going into potions one day causing me to break an arm."

"Not good," Elly said. 

"Elly, that one cousin of yours Jeanine was it that ended up with the bad cold during that one snowball fight did she ever get over her cold?" Marcus wondered.

"According to Aunt Penny she did but She and Uncle Percy still haven't forgiven Fred and George for causing her to get it in the first place," Elly said. "Your family still well you know?"

"Not as bad but let's face it Elly I spend as much time as I can somewhere else. It was luck I chose today to get broom polish," Marcus said

"I agree, Marcus. After all we haven't seen each other all summer," Amy said.

"I know. Let's face it I was counting off the days until school started back up. Where is Emily?" 

"She might be at her house. I mainly knew her because her mom and my dad played Quidditch together when in school. I'm not sure really where her house is. For all I know she might be staying with my uncle Fred," Amy said.

"She will be at our house the last two weeks of the holidays," Harry said.

"That will prove interesting," Elly said. "After all except for Amy how many of us really know her?"

"I do," Abigale said. "I spent a week getting to know her."

"I think we should be going," Harry said. "Mr. Flint I'll see you on the 1st of September."

"You got it Professor," Marcus said.

"Why do I have a feeling he won't be stopping by the house anytime soon?" Abigale wondered.

"Who knows he might," Amy said.


	3. The End of Summer

A/N I know the first couple chapters have been short but eventually they will get longer. A Little difficulty with Fanfiction.Net in October and November is why the first chapter of this story was uploaded at the same time as the last four chapters of her first year

Chapter Three The End of Summer

Before anyone could even blink it was the 15th of August. This was of course the day that Emily was due to arrive. 

"I have no clue whether she is taking the bus or the Fireplace," Ginny said. 

"Who knows she could be taking a train from London or wherever," Amy said.

"Could be," Ginny said.

"Your family certainly seems interesting," Joshua said. "The ones I know of course which is basically the people in this house."

A short time later Abigale was in Amy's room looking at her bookshelf. 

"Amy, what's this book for did you buy it for extra reading or something?" Abigale asked holding up Amy's copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. 

"That's the book mainly used in Transfiguration Class. Why do you ask?" Amy wondered.

"I didn't remember seeing it on my book list," Abigale said.

"Strange I asked Professor Finch-Fletchley back when before I started Hogwarts which book she was going to use and she was going to mainly use the Books by _Emeric Switch_ and occassionally assign stuff from my mom's Book." 

Abigale went into her trunk and pulled her booklist out.

"Strange, the Beginner's Guide isn't listed. Also my mom's book is listed as a required book. I'm going to ask my dad when he gets home," Amy said. An owl then flew into Amy's window. Amy didn't immediately recognize it. She did see the note on it.

Amy

I just got back from Diagon Alley. I took the time to buy a Nimbus 2009 so I can get ready for Quidditch Tryouts. Who knows I might make the team now that I'm really eligible. What positions are available?

Julie

"One of my friends from 2nd year Gryffindor," Amy told her. "She wanted to try out last year but was turned away due to rules regarding first years and brooms. I managed to be on the team due to a loophole but Julie and I aren't real good friends just your basic friends. Part of it is probably because I made it on the team and she didn't."

Amy took out a piece of parchment from her desk and wrote a quick note.

Julie

Hope you know how to play chaser

Amy

Amy then tied the note around the owls leg and sent it on it's way. Right about Lunchtime Amy saw a familiar looking triple decker bus pop into being near the house. She glanced out and saw a familiar figure step off the bus.

"Mom, Emily is here," Amy called out as quietly as she could since the twins were sleeping away. 

"How is everything Amy?" Emily wondered.

"It's going good. There is something up at the school Emily I know it," Amy said.

"What makes you say that Amy?" Emily wondered.

"The first years this year don't have to buy the Emeric Switch book on Transfiguration. That seemed odd," Amy said.

"Did you ask your dad yet?" Emily wondered.

"I just found out today so I haven't had a chance," Amy said.

"I'd definitely ask him. Have you heard from any of our other Hogwart's Friends at all?" Emily wondered.

"I saw Marcus at Diagon Alley earlier this month. I received an owl from Julie Watkins this morning. She is getting ready for Quidditch Tryouts. Has a broom and everything," Amy told her.

"What kind did she get?" 

"Nimbus 2009," Amy said. "We have one opening on the team so it will prove tight if there is a lot of competition for the one opening."

"In watching the tryouts last year it could prove real interesting," Emily said. 

"I know," Amy said. That evening just as Harry was coming through the tunnel Amy received another owl this one from Josh.

"Gang

With school soon to start back up for the season I wanted to touch base with everyone and see how things are going. I already exchanged a few owls with Madame Conway and She is going to close out the list of people looking to replace Carla at fifteen people. People who don't see Madame Conway will not be considered. This is mainly because I want to get going on Practice as soon as possible. We managed to win the cup last year but that doesn't mean we will get it this year,

Josh

Gryffindor Captain.

Amy wrote Josh a quick reply then she went in search of her dad.

"Dad, two questions. One why is mom's book on Transfiguration on the required list this year?" Amy wondered "Also you mind if I borrow Hedwig to send an owl to somebody."

"As far as Hedwig goes no problem. AS for Transfiguration I don't have the full story and I knew this was the case at the end of last term. Therefore I really can't say at this time," Harry said.

"OK," Amy said.

Amy was soon in her room with Emily, Abigale, and Elly watching. 

"Julie

I received this from Josh Arnold the House Captain after I sent the other owl. You might want to act quickly

Amy."

"Did you ask your dad about the Transfiguration book mixup?" Elly wondered.

"He wouldn't tell me," Amy said. "Oh well we'll probably find out in a couple weeks as it is when school starts up."

"I'd rather not have to wait that long in case I have to buy the other book for some reason," Elly said.

"Elly, if for some reason it is an error My mom stays here during the school year at least she did last year and She can always go into Diagon Alley and buy the other book if in fact you need it," Amy said.

"True but what if the Professor assigns homework out it before I can buy the book." 

"You two can always borrow a copy from someone," Amy said. "Only second and third years use the Beginner's guide. Third years start using Intermediate Transfiguration. At least that's what a prefect told me." 

"You two actually socialize with the prefects," Elly said amazement in her voice.

"Well yeah. One of them tended to hang in our room," Amy said. "She is real nice. I guess some prefects can be downright nasty but Melanie is real nice." 

"Wasn't Uncle Percy a Prefect?" Elly wondered.

"Yes he was. From what my parents told me he was semi nasty about things. He actually reported my dad once for using magic in a corridor." 

"So what's wrong with that?" Abigale wondered.

"You aren't supposed to."

"Look at it this way we'll be at school before any of the other students so we can get our stuff moved in before the other's arrive," Elly said.

"They will probably make you wait until dinner before you are sorted," Amy said.

"God I hope not," Abigale said. "What are my chances of a single room?"

"I don't think the Head Girl and Head Boy even have separate accommodations. You would share a room hopefully with Elly and the other first year girls in Gryffindor."

"Well that stinks," Abigale said giving the impression she didn't want roommates. 

"Get used to it Abby," Emily commented.

"I'll do my best," Abigale said as Myrtle floated in.

"Up Girls," Myrtle wondered.

"Oh ah Hi Myrtle. When do you head Back?"

"I generally head back a day or two early so I can set up shop in my bathroom. I have to be back early this year though since it's my turn to make sure Peeves the Poltergeist doesn't case any trouble. Man I hate that job The Bloody Baron is the only one he will listen to and according to the Grey Lady The Bloody Baron is going to a year long Haunting Seminar in France this year."

"Man that stinks. Especially considering how you are part of my protective detail," Amy said.

"You got that right. I'll have to spend most of my time following him around. "

"Something will get figured out," Myrtle said. "You want me to make sure he does anything real nasty to the Slytherins."

"Occassionally look the other way when he targets them but he so much as frighten Marcus and I will make him look so Vibrant that where ever he is they won't need candles," Amy said.

"What is that all about?" Elly wondered

"When ever Amy is mad at Peeves he ends up looking like a rainbow. He graffitized a professors notes one time which is when she first did it. The Professors weren't impressed. Then Professor Finch-Fletchley got nailed by a cake Peeves dropped on her so Amy had at least one professors blessing and he looked pretty good. That time he lasted a what two three weeks," Emily said.

"Yeah then McGonagall made me change him back. Next time though even if they threaten me with expulsion I won't change him back ever," Amy said.

"Not good," Myrtle said.

"Well the rainbow look is an improvement but I bet you won't be able to keep it permanent," Elly said.

"I bet I will," Amy said.

"So how much did you procure from my dad in preparation for the coming year?" Emily wondered.

"Nothing. I have a few things left over from last year which should prove sufficient. I don't have too many pranks planned this year. Besides my big one last year backfired on me," Amy said.

"Yeah dung bombing the Potions classroom," Emily said.

"Emily's dad is one of the owners of that one joke shop in Diagon Alley. Weasley Wizard Wheezees or something like that. So many of the Shop owners I saw that day seemed weird," Ashley explained to her brother. "The guy at the Quidditch Store seemed to be the only sane one."

"There are a lot of strange characters working in Hogsmeade. Florean Fortescue, Madam Malkin, and the guy who runs the wizard's confectionery aren't bad. One thing I like about Florean is the fact that my money is no good there," Amy said.

The next couple days were quiet. The 18th was a pretty important day for one temporary resident of the Potter home.

"Morning Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry," Emily said.

"Happy Birthday Emily," Ginny said.

"Thanks Aunt Ginny. Most years my mom and I would have a simple celebration wherever the team would bring us. This year let's face it a real grand celebration could almost be done up. "

"Assuming you could find time to plan such a celebration," Harry commented.

"I'm sure something can be figured out. Any chance we can borrow your Firebolt for the day?" Emily wondered as the other Hogwarts bound students started to filter in. 

"So long as you all are extremely careful with it. No stunt flying," Harry said.

"You realize of course Emily that my Thunderstick will way outpace that relic," Amy said.

"I want to get some proficiency flying in. Besides we can get Abby and the others started on some serious flying," Emily said.

"Knowing me I'll probably get broom sick again," Abigale said. "Are Flying lessons mandatory?"

"I think so," Amy said.

"Great," Abigale said. "I'm dead."

"Abigale, I'm sure once you get our your broomsickness you will do fine on a broom," Ginny said.

"Here is the thing Mrs. Potter Abigale suffers from motion sickness in general. She came real close to getting sick on the train here from London," Joshua said.

Abigale of course gave her brother a mean look. 

"Abigale, I suggest you talk to Madame Pomfrey before the flying lessons start and see if she has a solution. There might be a potion or spell you can use," Ginny suggested. 

"Is she the potions teacher?" Abigale wondered.

"No The Potions Master is Professor Snape the head of Slytherin House. Madame Pomfrey is the nurse," Ginny informed her. 

After breakfast they headed for a field behind the houses and took to the Air. Amy of course had Emily well paced. 

"Your broom is definitely fast Amy," Elly said. "How fast is it's top speed?"

"According to the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies 400 kilometers per hour. That's pretty fast," Amy said.

"I know," Elly said. 

After Emily finished her proficiency flying Elly took a few laps of the field against Amy. Abby then decided to see if she could handle a couple laps. She was just beginning her third lap around the field when a Bludger happened to fly towards her. It knocked her off the broom into the field. A few older people were starting to break out a quidditch set. 

"Sorry about that we didn't really see you all flying around," one guy said.

"You all aren't Hogwarts Students I would have noticed," Amy said.

"Scotland Jr. National Team. We all graduated within the last few years. Any of you play Quidditch?"

"I do," Amy said. "I'm the keeper for Gryffindor."

"What about your friends?" the guy wondered.

"Emily tried it but she doesn't really play. Elly played some Little League. AS for the other two they have no Quidditch Experience," Amy said.

"How do you know?"

"We lived in the Muggle World until this summer," Joshua said.

"We have some extra brooms if you all would like to work out with us," the same guy obviously the captain said.

"We'll pass," Emily said.

Instead they went into town to the Three Broomsticks and had lunch. About three pm they got home after locating where Harry's Firebolt had landed behind The Shrieking Shack. You could tell Amy had a plan up the sleeves of her robes. When they walked in they saw a piece of parchment.

"All five of you kids. 

Best Dress Robes Leaky Cauldron 6PM sharp," the note said.

"Amy, why would your mom want us at the Leaky Cauldron in our best dress robes?" Elly wondered.

"Beats me," Amy said.

Even as confused as they were they managed to be at the proper place at the proper time in the proper outfit. 

"So what's up with the mysterious note?" Amy wondered when she saw Ginny and Neville sitting at a table right before a firecracker went off.

"Small birthday get together for Emily," George said.

"George, how are my parents doing?"

"I have no idea neither of then trusted me with their intentions."

"We actually saw the Scottish Jr. National Quidditch Team while out flying. In fact they offered to let us work out with them but we refused," Emily told the group. 

Soon as that a waiter brought the food. Right after that George used a summoning charm on a small pile of presents. Emily went for the long thin one first.

"Not quite as good as Amy's but it's good enough," Emily said unwrapping a Cleansweep 17 from her absent parents. 

"They wanted to make sure you had something," Ginny said.

"This isn't what I'd expected. Especially since I'm not much of a Quidditch player."

"Well starting second year you are authorized a broom." Neville pointed out.

Fairly soon everyone headed back to the house. As the Days went by they slowly started getting things ready for the return to Hogwarts. 


	4. Shiki

A/N Well another fun filled year at Hogwarts is about to start. In this chapter you learn A if I even bother to write a Sorting Hat song, What houses Amy's Cousins end up in, Who the Japanese Exchange Students are, and most importantly why they aren't using the Emeric Switch books this year. 

Chapter Four Shiki. 

Amy and gang were sitting on her front porch a stack of trunks off to one side waiting for a carriage to arrive. Myrtle of course was already at Hogwarts. About 10AM two carriages pulled up. Dobby along with another house elf were along for the ride.

"Dobby, put these first two trunks in the Front Carriage. They go right up to Gryffindor on Arrival. The other three go in the back carriage and will go where ever soon as it's determined," Amy informed the house elf.

"No Problem Amy Potter Dobby understands."

Dobby and his companion soon had all the trunks loaded. Emily rode in the first carriage with Amy while Elly, Joshua, and Abigale rode in the second carriage. Soon as they arrived at Hogwarts two more House Elves were waiting to assist with the trunks.

"Winky, Deory, come help Cronk and I with the first couple trunks. The other's aren't ready yet to go up," Dobby called out to the other two house elves. 

"You got it Dobby," one of the other two house elves said.

"Come on I'll take you all for a tour of the Castle. I doubt we will get over to see Hagrid today he has to collect the other first years when they arrive on the train tonight," Amy told the group. 

Headmistress McGonagall then walked out from the Great Hall.

"Amy, you are already here," she realized.

"Yes I was going to take some early arriving first years on a tour of the castle," Amy told the Headmistress. 

"Good I have several Foreign students in my office you can add to your group. I told them I'd find a staff member to show them around but you will do. The password is," McGonagall said before whispering it to Amy alone. 

"Where are the foreign students from?" Amy wondered.

"Japan," McGonagall responded.

Amy then lead her group to the Gargoyle.

"I need to stop off here for a second," Amy said. She then gave the password and went upstairs. She simply opened the door.

"konnichi-wa. I'm your tour guide on this fine day," Amy told them. 

"You look like a Student," a fairly older male student said.

"Hebi," a younger girl about Amy's age said. 

"Shut it Shiki, the Head master did put me in charge of the group as a whole," Hebi said.

"If anything Hichi should have been in charge," a boy a little older then Shiki said.

"Look if you two morons don't like it then tough but the Headmaster put me in charge not Hichi," Hebi complained.

__

That guy Hebi is definitely Slytherin material. 

"I don't know about certain individuals but I'm going to accept this girls offer of a tour," Shiki said.

Everyone but Hebi joined her.

"Don't mind Hebi too much but he takes being in charge a little too seriously. The Headmaster at our school told us Hebi was only in charge during our journey from Japan," Shiki informed Amy. 

"arigato Shiki-chan," Amy told her.

"do itashimasite," Shiki told her. "You speak nippon well."

"I took a special course on your language," Amy told her. 

About twelve thirty Amy lead her group into the Great Hall. Everyone was busy getting things set up. 

"Sit at the Staff Table for now Amy," Harry told her.

"Thanks dad," Amy said. "For those of you who don't know Professor Potter the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is my dad."

"Impressive," the oldest girl said. Amy came to realize she was Hichi early on.

"Where is the other member of your group?" Harry wondered.

"Who knows. He refused McGonagall's choice of a tour guide," Hichi said. "Your daughter has a very good grasp of our language."

"Of course I'm not real familiar with the pictographs but Romanized Japanese I can handle," Amy said. "Of course our teacher doesn't deal with the pictographs at all."

After lunch was over Amy continued the tour. They were up near the Divination Classroom in the north Tower several hours later when Ritala came floating up.

"Amy, your group is to report to the Entrance Hall right now," Ritala said.

"Thanks Ritala," Amy said. 

They then headed for the Entrance Hall where the Japanese contigent along with Elly, Joshua, and Abigale went into the waiting area for the sorting. Amy and Emily heaved for the Gryffindor Table. Thankfully both were wearing their dress uniforms. Fairly soon After that the First Years were brought out with the Japanese Contingent behind them.

Harry then put the Sorting Hat on it's stool.

"Look everyone It's been a long year and I had the worst case of song writer's block of anything so I hope you don't mind if I just say this. The Brave will end up in Gryffindor, The loyal in Hufflepuff, the Cunning _not to mention evil and twisted_ will be in Slytherin, and finally the Wisest in Ravenclaw. Ok now bring on the Victims," the Sorting Hat said. 

Harry then started calling out names before too long he came to D.

"Dursley, Abigale," He called out.

Abigale then went and put the hat on. After a slight pause the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR."

Amy and her bunch of course were screaming away.

"OK Simmer down everyone. Dursley, Joshua."

A longer pause then for his sister greeted the hall. Suddenly he called out "HUFFLEPUFF."

"I don't ruddy believe it," Abigale muttered from where she was sitting near Amy. Two seats carefully held one for her brother, and one for Elly.

"Trust me it happens," Amy said.

Finally there were only a few first years left before the Japanese students were sorted. 

"Weasley, Elly," Harry called out.

"GRYFFINDOR," the Sorting Hat called out before it was even on her head Elly took one of the two empty seats next to Abigale. 

Once the Last First Year was sorted 

"OK I will handle the first announcement. The Ministry of Magic has entered into an agreement between Hogwarts and the Tokyo School of Magic. Under the agreement eight students from their school will be attending Hogwarts this year. At a future point eight of our Students will be heading off to Japan to attend school out there for a year. I will of course be calling out the Students and giving their Hogwarts class year. They will be living with their class in the Houses. Baika, Sakura 5th Year."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Gensetsu, Gin 4th Year."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Ichizoku, Shunou Wa 6th Year."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Kishoukachi, Hichiriki."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Kusa, Hebi No Naka 7th Year."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Majikku, Shishou Wa 4th Year."

"RAVENCLAW."

__

What No Gryffindors?

"Senshi, Kaigaishii. 3rd year."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"_Phew. I wonder where Shiki will end up she seems like a Gryffindor of course she probably isn't in my year."_

"Suta-Raito, Shikkyaku, 2nd year."

"GRYFFINDOR." 

You could see the excited look on Amy's face as Shiki walked over to the seat between Abigale and another first year girl Anna Hartington.

"Is this seat taken?" Shiki politely asked.

"I was originally holding it for my brother but he ended up in a different house," Abigale told her. 

"Shiki, I was a little surprised you turned out to be a second year student," Amy said.

"Well those things happen," Shiki said as McGonagall stood up. 

"OK AS you can see this year we have to be on our best behavior because of our Foreign students. For that reason Any infractions where a foreign student is involved will result in double points and double detention time being served. The Forbidden Forest is naturally Forbidden for all students. If you want to play Quidditch this year see Madame Conway as soon as possible since tryouts start soon. Also no magic is to be done in the corridors by order of the caretaker. Also we have one small teaching change. Professor Finch-Fletchley our transfiguration professor has taken a one year leave of absence from Hogwarts and will she assures me be returning next year. Therefore let me Quickly introduce our Visiting Professor of Transfiguration Professor Harrington."

When Amy looked at the new professor she realized who she was looking at.

"_That's my dads former teammate Alicia Spinnett." _

"OK everyone eat hearty."

Soon as the food appeared Julie addressed Shiki.

"So Shikkyaku. You familiar with Quidditch at all?"

"Japan is real big on Quidditch. Most countries is that area mainly use carpets not brooms so they aren't real big on it. If I was at my school in Japan I'd consider trying out this year," Shiki said.

"Man your name is hard to remember," Nigel said.

"Most people just shorten it to Shiki generally."

"Amy, when will we receive our class schedules?" Abigale wondered.

"Breakfast tomorrow. My dad will bring them around."

After dinner everyone headed for the Tower. 

"I remember this portrait from the tour but you never said it was Gryffindor," Kaigaishii said.

"Well the members of the other houses aren't supposed to know it's here," Amy said. "Kai, someone will show you to your room. Shiki come with me."

Shiki then followed Amy and the other Second years up the tower. 

"Your bed looks to be right here," Tonya said.

"Thanks," Shiki said.

"I'm sure you will have fun here," Hillary said.

The next morning Shiki shook Amy awake about five thirty.

"Amy, want to come down to the Common Room with me?"

"Sure," Amy said. Amy then put on a pair of normal work robes. 

Soon they were in the deserted common room. 

"Everyone seems so nice so far," Shiki commented.

"Trust me not everyone is that way. After all I didn't care for Hebi at all."

"Are there any guys you even sort of like?"

"Yeah," Amy said her face going a bright magenta. "Thing is he is a Slytherin. Gryffindor and Slytherin are big rivals. In fact the opening Quidditch Match is always between our two houses."

"Have you ever played Quidditch?"

"Gryffindor Keeper. That one guy I like in Slytherin is the keeper for his team."

"That must make it interesting."

"It kinda does. The first couple times we really chatted I treated him like dirt simply because of his house. Then I really got to know him and realized her is a nice guy."

"That's good to know."

"Your language just sounds so poetic."

"It shows even in our names. Take mine for instance in English it would translate out to Falling Starlight."

"What about Hebi's?"

"Snake in the grass."

Amy attempted to hold back a laugh. 

"Did I say something funny?"

"Slytherin's symbol happens to be a serpent."

"Oh." Shiki had made the connection about Hebi ending up in Slytherin. "How long has your dad taught here?"

"This is his second year. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's rare for a person to hold that position two straight years. In fact my dad never had the same professor two straight years. HE also heads Gryffindor along with being the Assistant Headmaster."

"How do you manage?"

"It's a challenge in fact at first I didn't even want to be in this house."

Right then they heard a yawn from the stairs. Amy looked up to find Hannah. 

"Morning you two," She said sounding still asleep. 

"Morning Hannah, How was your summer?"

"Depressing," Hannah said. "All I wanted to do was get my hands on Hecate and wring her neck."

Shiki had a confused look on her face. 

"Hecate killed my parents end of last calendar year."

"Sorry to hear that," Shiki said.

"The only time it really bothers me is when I go home to Epsom. If I'm here or in Hogsmeade it's not as big a problem."

"Who generally makes the Hogsmeade trips?" Shiki wondered.

"Normally third years on up. Only Amy has a waiver since she lives there and she can bring people with her and I'm one of the people to generally go with her. Her cousin Emily is another one on the list." 

Before they knew it Breakfast was about to start. The 2nd year girls sat together in one spot at the table. 

"Morning ladies," Harry said as he came around. "Got some nice fresh course schedules here."

"SO when do we visit the torture chamber of doom?" Hannah wondered. "Good not until Monday."

"This should prove interesting Double Herbology. What four days a week of charms Three each of History and Potions. What gives?"

"Because of Fridays off," Harry said.

"Oh," Hannah realized. 

"Well I'll probably see you in class tomorrow," Amy said seeing she had Defense first thing Monday Wednesday Friday. 

"True but I also want to see you during your free period today," Harry said.

Right after breakfast They headed for the Greenhouse. The Hufflepuffs were lead out by Professor Sprout who happened to be their head of house. 

"I've got some fun stuff planned this year and yes we will be doing outside lab work like we did last year with the Wolfsbane. In fact next week we start the outside lab work. I'd like a couple volunteers to assist with setting up for the labs Monday afternoon. 

"When exactly Monday Afternoon because At least the Gryffindor's are pretty tied up.

"We'll arrange a convenient time Miss Potter," Professor Sprout said.

"Professor, do we usually work individually in this class or with partners?" Shiki wondered.

"Generally with Partners since things can get a little hairy sometimes."

"I'm an exchange student so I don't have a partner," Shiki admitted.

"You can work with Hannah and I," Amy offered.

"arigato Amy-chan."

Class was basically a review of what had been covered the previous year. During lunch Amy noticed how Hannah seemed real depressed. Hannah was even that way during Charms. 

"So you ready to head for your dad's office?" Hannah wondered.

"Hannah, take a break for a few days. I should be safe besides Shiki will be along," Amy said.

"Just be careful Amy," Hannah said.

Amy then headed for Harry's office with Shiki beside her. By chance he didn't have a class. 

"Amy, how has Hannah been acting when you've seen her?"

"Tired and depressed bigtime. I had her take a break for a few days."

"Probably a good idea. What are your plans after lunch tomorrow?"

"Well at some point go visit Hagrid and I might slip home. Speaking of which do you have the waiver forms on you?"

"By chance I do," Harry said handing her one. Amy quickly filled it out listing Emily, Abigale, and Shiki on the list. She then handed it back to her father.

"I see a couple problems with your form Amy."

"What?" 

"First of all you can't list Abigale on your form since she will for the most part be considered a Hogsmeade resident since she is sort of living with us. Joshua would be the same way. Even if it wasn't the case you have three listed. With Hannah it would be four."

"Hannah isn't on my list this year," Amy said. "Because of Hannah I looked at it as being permission to have an extra person join me. I'm just not sure Hannah is up to that kind of duty right away."

"Still," Harry said.

"Dad, even at that I have two people. Who knows in a couple weeks Hannah might be up to returning to duty," Amy said.

Out by the lake a figure pointed it's wand at itself and used a stunning spell on itself. The stunning beam caused the figure to fall off the shore into the water. As the figure fell you could make out a hint of blond hair.

Fairly soon it was time for History of Magic. Binns started out taking attendance.

"Adams."

"Here."

"Andrewson."

"Here."

"Faulkner."

"Here."

"Fitzgerald."

"Here."

"Fleming."

"Here."

"Johnson."

"Here."

"Lewis."

"Here."

"Mains."

"Here."

"Nelson."

"Here Professor."

"Potter."

"Here."

"Suta-Raito."

"Here."

"Watkins."

"Here."

"Williams."

Nothing was heard."

"Williams."

Still nothing.

"If Williams doesn't speak up now it will be ten points off Gryffindor."

Only silence greeted him.

"Very well. Wilson."

"Here."

"Wood."

"Here Professor."

Class was it's usual pile of boredom. Afterwards.

"What do you think happened to that one student?" Shiki wondered as they headed for dinner. 

"I don't know?" Amy said. "She might have lost track of time I've had it happen to me. One time I was taking a nap during a free period and woke up ten minutes late for my dad's class."

"Not good," Shiki said.

"He understood since it was a result of Madame Pomfrey's sleep potion."

During Dinner Amy didn't see any sign of Hannah. About 6:30 McGonagall walked over.

"Miss Potter. Kari is out this week so your first session this term is next week," McGonagall told her. 

"Thanks Professor McGonagall." 

After Dinner they went up to the Common Room. Amy glanced at Hannah's bed and it was empty. "Who knows she could be at the library."

The morning at breakfast Amy saw a note on her plate.

"Amy

If you come for tea this afternoon bring your new friend along with all your cousins

Hagrid."

"Who is this Hagrid you mentioned him yesterday I think."

"You'd know him if you saw him he's kind of hard to miss," Amy told her.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry gave the room a quick sweep. 

"If anyone sees Miss Williams at some point have her stop in to see me."

After Defense they headed for Transfiguration.

"OK gang. I spoke with Professor Finch-Fletchley in order to get an idea of where you stand. We won't do anything new today being the first day of class and a Friday. How many of you don't have a copy of the Hogwart's Guide to Beginning and Intermediate Transfiguration?" Professor Harrington wondered.

Only a couple of hands went up.

"See Professor Potter by next class because I will be using that book exclusively. OK now I did a quick head count as everyone walked in and we look to be missing someone."

__

Something is up Hannah has completely vanished it seems."

About three o'clock Amy and her crew headed for Hagrid's hut.

"Perfect timing I just finished a fresh batch of Rock Cakes," Hagrid said.

Everyone thankfully passed. 

"Amy, how has Hannah been lately?" 

"Haven't seen much of her to be honest Hagrid."

"Abigale, I assume you and your brother are at least pleasant compared to your side of the family."

"We are actually, sir," Abigale said.

They had a long talk. Monday Morning Amy knew something was up. 

"Did anyone see Miss Williams over the weekend. Come on most of you sleep in the same room as her. Someone since Friday has to have seen her."

"You know it is weird that the last time anyone remembers seeing her was in Charms on Thursday," Julie said towards the middle of the period. 

"Could she have gone back to her family?"

"Her stuff is still here."

Harry ducked into his office. He came out ten minutes later.

"I just spoke with McGonagall. Everyone at this time is to begin to head for the Great Hall while the Staff looks for Miss Williams. Amy, Shiki, Stick around for a couple minutes. 

Soon as everyone else left Amy and Shiki headed for his office.

"I spoke with McGonagall and I convinced her that you two should check Hogsmeade. First though We will need someone to check the lake. The Staff will check inside the castle," Harry said.

"I know just the person," Amy said.

Shortly after that Amy was briefing Moaning Myrtle in on the problem. 

"No Problem Amy," Myrtle said as she floated up and did a swan dive into one of the toilets. "OK Amy Flush Away."

Amy flushed the toilet sending Myrtle at high pressure and speed toward the lake. She and Shiki then walked along the lake. Next thing she knew Myrtle came flying like a high speed cork from the lake. 

"Amy, get help quick I found something down here."

Amy immediately took her wand out and sent a huge stream of sparks into the air. Professor Snape came running out right then.

"Miss Potter, why are you and your friend not with the other students in the Great Hall?"

"Because we are assisting in the search. Moaning Myrtle found something in the lake. "

"You two are lucky I happen to have this on me," Snape said handing out some gilly weed. "Once ingested you have one hour of underwater time. While you are gone I will get the Headmistress."

Amy and Shiki both consumed some of the weed and dived in. Myrtle lead the way eventually they found the figure that had fallen in on Thursday. Amy's heart almost sank. She signaled Shiki to take one side and they started to surface. By this time McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Harry along with a couple Ministry wizards were on hand. 

"Amy, how is the search going?" Harry called out to them as Hagrid started heading their way with a couple of the boats. 

"I'm not sure," Amy replied. Eventually the body was hoisted into a boat with Hagrid and Amy and Shiki were in the second boat. After a few seconds they reached shore. Amy then took a close look at the body before turning away. The body was Hannah's.

"She's dead," Madame Pomfrey said. "The way her wand is pointed I'm willing to bet suicide."

"How would she have killed herself. Most 2nd year students aren't well versed in the killing curse?" One of the Ministry Wizards wondered.

"She could have used a stunning spell on herself," Amy said. "She knew some advanced magic because of her special duties."

Everyone then headed for the Great Hall. 

"Everyone can head off now except 2nd year Gryffindor," McGonagall said. "Classes will resume after lunch."

The Great Hall soon emptied out except for the 2nd year Gryffindors.

"We managed to find Hannah in the lake," McGonagall said. 

"In the lake," Julie said. "Was she thrown in or shoved."

"One theory Miss Watkins and right now it's the best we have is she used a spell of some type on herself since her wand was pointed towards her.

"If she did commit suicide when did she do it?" Roger wondered.

"Probably between Charms and History last Thursday. After all She was in Charms but not history," Shiki pointed out. 

"I'm excusing your class from classes the whole day," McGonagall said. The class headed for an empty classroom so they could talk in peace. 

Closing Notes. First off I want to thank the author formerly known as Melissa Ivory for her help in planning this chapter. We started planning this chapter way back when I was writing Chapter 4 of Amy's First year. Try not to send me too many bad reviews about Hannah's sudden demise. I'm still seeking beta readers for this and future fanfics. 


	5. A House Elves Request

A/N This chapter will prove interesting. This one opens up about three weeks after Hannah's death was discovered. 

Chapter 5 A House Elf's Request. 

Amy was hanging in her room with the other girls one night. 

"Anyone find it strange that no one has gone through Hannah's stuff?" Tonya wondered. 

"There is no rush when you think about it. She doesn't have any family really. That just leaves us and we aren't in any rush," Amy said. 

The next morning Amy and the others headed for breakfast. A note was at Amy's place.   
  


_Am I that predictable that people feel safe leaving notes on my plate._

Amy, 

Tonight at ten o'clock go to the Big picture of a fruit basket and tickle the pear. 

A friend.   
  


_Gotta be from Marcus I haven't had much time for him._

Amy managed to make it through class that day and at the appointed time she was at the painting. When it opened up, she found Dobby. 

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" 

"Good Amy Potter came," Dobby said. "We weren't sure you would come." 

"We as in who?" Amy wondered. 

"We as in Dobby and I," another House Elf said. "If you could come with us Amy Potter." 

"Please just Amy is fine." 

"Dobby has told me how noble your family is Amy. It is for that reason we wanted to meet with you," his companion said as they walked through the Hogwarts Kitchens. 

"I hope you don't mind that I'm totally lost," Amy said. 

"This little thing is why we had you come here tonight," Dobby's companion said. 

It was a fairly young house elf. 

"My close friend is Dornia and this little one is Dionia," Dobby said. 

"How old is Dionia?" Amy wondered. 

"She is old enough," Dornia said. 

"Old enough as in what?" 

"Old enough to begin service with a family of her own. Dobby and I brought her up from birth, but it's time she had a family of her own to serve," Dornia said. 

"Why am I here then?" Amy wondered. 

"We were hoping you might want to take her on as your servant. Amy, I'd rather my daughter was in the service of your family then stuck with someone like my former masters prior to your father arranging for my freedom." 

"I'll do my best Dobby but I can't make any promises," Amy said. _Besides I want to discuss this with someone first._

Amy then excused herself and started to head for Gryffindor Tower. Soon, she was on the seventh floor but she didn't go all the way to the Fat Lady, she stopped at a section of wall. 

"Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs," She spoke which caused the section of wall to move aside. A figure sitting with his back to the secret door turned around. 

"Amy, what are you doing up?" Harry wondered. 

"I had a late night rendezvous," Amy said. 

"Marcus?" Harry asked. 

"Actually no, Dobby and another house elf named Dornia in the kitchens of all places. They don't look bad." Amy said. 

"How many times have you been sneaking food from the kitchens?" Harry wondered. 

"None, this was my first time down there. Dad, Dobby had a request for me, well the family as a whole really. He and Dornia have a daughter Dionia who is old enough to start serving a family. Thing is he wants us to be Dionia's employers. I left without making any real promises until I spoke with you. I didn't feel like making a firm decision without at least your input and possibly moms." 

"Did he or Dornia give a reason why they were asking you?" 

"He'd rather Dionia was in our service then someone like the ones you arranged for his freedom from," Amy said. 

"He apparently doesn't know that Malfoys aren't like they used to be. It is rare for Dobby to ask us for anything. For him to ask us for a favour as big and important as this one means it must be that vital. Especially since House Elves don't lead an easy life. I remember fourth year Hermione really became an advocate for House Elf Rights." 

"Why did she take a leave of absence this year?" 

"Family reasons, as in starting one." 

"I bet she would be a good mother. Hopefully she will have better luck then mom has had." 

"I know," Harry said. "Have you even gone home since school started." 

"Not really," Amy said. "Did Abigale put in for a waiver at all?" 

"I spoke to her after class one day and she figured on staying on campus since she doesn't feel as if Hogsmeade is home. Therefore, she decided against a waiver. Right now your list is basically just you, Emily, and Shiki." 

"Maybe this weekend," Amy said. "I'm surprised you didn't go home yourself tonight." 

"I figured I'd remain here tonight but most nights I do go home." 

"I probably should be getting back to my dorm." 

At that Amy took her leave of her father and finished her trek to the Portrait hole. 

"Out for a late night stroll?" the portrait asked. 

"Had things to do," Amy responded. "Grindylow." 

Amy then started to head for the stairs only Melanie snagged her. 

"Out late huh Amy," Melanie observed. 

"Well you know, things get busy sometimes. I just lost track of the time." 

Amy then slipped from Melanie's grip and headed upstairs. Shiki was awake. 

"Where did you sneak off to?" 

"The kitchens then I was talking to a professor." 

"One thing is for sure Amy this school is certainly different then the one in Tokyo." 

"In what way?" 

"For one thing the Tokyo School of Magic is more exclusive. They only accept students from wizarding families. Half bloods and Muggle borns have other schools they can attend." 

"Hogwarts will accept anyone so long as they have magic in their blood. After all Hannah was Muggle Born." 

"Go to bed you two," someone complained. 

When Amy woke up the next morning, which happened to be Saturday, Hedwig was waiting for her. 

"Amy meet me in my room for breakfast at 7:30 you can bring one guest." 

Shiki came from the shower right then. 

"Why is your dads owl here?" She wondered. 

"Breakfast invitation in his quarters for me and a guest." 

"I've never been in his quarters, heck I've never been to your house." 

"His room is near here." 

"What time do we need to be there?" 

"The invitation said 7:30." 

At 7:28 Amy was giving the password to the door. Waiting inside was a familiar red haired woman. 

"Nice outfit mom," Amy chuckled since Ginny was still in her bathrobe. 

"I came via Floo Powder about ten minutes ago. Who is your friend. 

"I'm, Shikkyaku Suta-Raito but most people just call me Shiki. I'm one of the Exchange students from the Tokyo School." 

"How many students are here from there?" Ginny wondered. 

"Eight one boy and one girl in each house." 

"The way Percy and his equivalent in Japan set it up, eight students from there come here this year and year after next eight of our students spend a year there," Harry said as he came out in Maroon robes almost like Quidditch robes. 

"It will make things interesting with the way students are sorted. In Japan it is based on your name but here your mind and your heart seems to be what matters," Shiki said. "I have noticed some similarities between our two schools. They each have four houses. In Japan the Houses are kita, higashi, minami, and nishi. Back in Tokyo, I live in kita as does Kai the other student from my school to end up in Gryffindor. Hebi is in minami as is Gin the other student put in Slytherin. In Tokyo Hichi and Shishou are in higashi and here they are in Ravenclaw. Same with Sakura and Shunou in Tokyo they are both in nishi but here they are in Hufflepuff." 

"Maybe just maybe if I ended up attending the Tokyo School at some point I would end up in kita," Amy guessed. "After all the qualities between the two houses seem similar. Thankfully I won't have to deal with that stuck up Snake in the Grass when that happens." 

"Could be," Shiki said. 

"Snake in the grass?" Harry said one eyebrow raised slightly. 

"Hebi," Shiki said. "In Japanese Hebi's name would translate to Snake in the Grass." 

"Dad, why did you invite me. It obviously wasn't to discuss similarities and differences between Hogwarts and Tokyo?" Amy wondered. 

"Actually I figured as a family we would discuss your conversation with Dobby and Dornia last night," Harry said. 

A Good portion of the morning was spent on the conversation. When it was done Harry and Ginny accompanied Amy down to the Kitchen. 

"Professor Harry Potter, it's been a while since you came to visit Dobby down here." 

"You can probably guess why we are here Dobby." 

"That Dobby can. Thee Potter's are most likely here about Dionia." 

"That we are. We spent most of the morning on the decision but we decided to go along with it. For one thing I could use the help around the house all the time due to the twins," Ginny said. 

"Looks like you just got the services of Dionia," the young house elf said in a quiet sort of voice. 

"Dionia, we probably should be going so we can get you acquainted with everything," Ginny said. 

"No problem, Dionia understand. Bye mom, bye dad." 

"See you Dionia," Dobby said tears almost evident in his eyes. Seems even House Elf parents get sad when the little one leaves the nest. 

Shiki was waiting in the Common Room when Amy got back. 

"How did everything go in the kitchen?" 

"It went well, I'm going upstairs to grab a few things then go into Hogsmeade for the rest of the day and return tomorrow night." 

"Amy, is there anyway you could work it so I could join you sometime? After all I'll only be here for this year." 

"Already taken care of. When I put in for a waiver this year I included your name on my list." 

"Who else is on your list?" 

"Originally, you, Emily, and Abigale but my dad flinched and wouldn't let me put Abigale on it when as far as the school goes she is living in Hogsmeade since she is living with us. Yet she still feels she is living in London," Amy said. 

"Well, I might go home this summer see if my dad knows I'm actually attending Hogwarts," Abigale said. 

"You aren't from a magical household?" Shiki wondered. 

"Not exactly, I'm sort of a half blood. My mom is a witch but she lives in the Muggle world," Abigale said. 

Shortly after that Amy and Shiki headed for the village. 

"Amy, the backpack you packed where did you get it? Seems like every one in our room has one." 

"Last year the Ministry had my dad bring a bunch of students to London on a field trip and the no more then twenty consisted of all the first year Gryffindors along with Sarah Demenkus, a friend of mine before Hogwarts who is in Ravenclaw. In preparation for our trip an old family friend Remus Lupin bought everyone who was going a backpack to put our stuff in. I generally pack it for trips home or to The Burrow." 

"What is The Burrow?" 

"It's near Ottery St. Catchpole, England. The Burrow is the home base for our branch of the Weasley Family," Amy said. 

As they were nearing the gates to Hogwarts Amy saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to find Marcus heading their way. To make matters worse Hebi was with him. 

"Amy, heading into town?" Marcus wondered. 

"For the first time since the year began, yes. We should be back tomorrow night." 

"By we I bet she means you and her huh Shiki?" Hebi commented. 

"As a matter of fact, yes. I am going to accompany her." 

"At least you were, but now you aren't now," Hebi said. 

"Look Hebi, just because we aren't back in Tokyo doesn't mean you own me. I can go wherever I wish while I'm up here. If at the end of the year, I decide to simply stay here in England then it would be my right. I never was and never will be your girl." 

"Oh but you will be Shiki, after all my family gave you so much after the accident two years ago. If it wasn't for my family you wouldn't even be at Tokyo but some lesser known school of magic," Hebi screamed at her. 

"Ok, what's going on here?!" Hagrid bellowed as he came walking up. 

"Nothing Professor." Hebi said fear evident as Hagrid's Huge form came close. 

"We'll see about that, starting with 30 points from Slytherin," Hagrid said. "Amy, you, Shiki, and Marcus can head off and do what you were intending to do, I'll take this snake to McGonagall." 

"What was up with that?" Marcus wondered as he walked with the girls into Hogsmeade. 

"It's personal." Shiki said basically letting Amy and Marcus know she didn't want to talk about it. 

"Shiki, if Hebi is doing something to you then someone should know." Marcus said. 

"I'm rather not talk about it, ok." Shiki said. 

"Not OK," Marcus told her. 

"It's not something I want the whole school to know," Shiki told them. 

"Shiki, you can trust us with anything," Amy told her friend. 

"The Kusas were old friends of my family. Real old, in fact the friendship goes back to before my birth. My parents were killed in an accident near Okinawa when I was ten. It was their wish that My younger siblings and I live with our respective yashinaioya. In my case that meant Hebi's mother since she was my daibo. It was my daibo's protection that kept Hebi at bay. He looked at my young frightened form as his servant girl. He felt I had to be where he could see me and protect me. He would make sure I had no friends I could spend time with. If he had his way I would have been in minami and Slytherin with him. Yet I am my own person yet he feels me incapable of my own decisions," Shiki told them. 

"Sounds like he needs to be humiliated a little. What did he mean by his comment how without his family you would be at a lesser known school of magic?" Marcus wondered. 

"Because I'm only three quarters Magical. My mom was a full witch but my dad was a half blood. My daibo worked it so I could attend school with other pure blooded wizards, instead of getting sent to a school for those who aren't fully pure," Shiki said as they neared town. 

"Whoa, this is a nice place!" Shiki exclaimed. 

"That it is," Amy said. "I'll show you around later I want to swing by the house first." 

They then headed for Merlin Ave. Dionia was doing some light cleaning when they arrived. 

"Hi Amy Potter," she called out. 

"Hi Dionia," Amy said. She then found Ginny working hard in the living room. 

"Hi gang," Ginny said. 

"You writing a book for something Mrs. Potter?" 

"Yes I am, I'm writing a book on Charms and Enchantments. I started writing textbooks my sixth year at Hogwarts." 

"Interesting, what prompted you to write one back then?" Shiki wondered. 

"Term project on different kinds of potions as make-up for a potions class I was unable to take due to my condition that year," Ginny said. 

"What condition was that?" Shiki wondered. 

"My pregnancy with Amy," Ginny replied. 

"Oh," Shiki said. "You have a real nice family Mrs. Potter." 

"Thank you Shiki. You of course only know a small portion of the family. My family and I every year have a big get together at the family home. All my brothers and I and our respective kids get together and celebrate." 

"Must be nice to have a big family," Shiki said. 

"Sometimes it is," Ginny said. 

"I'm not sure what my group is doing for Christmas," Shiki said. 

"I'm sure something will get figured out," Ginny said. 

"Your probably right Mrs. Potter. 

They spent the whole weekend at the house with Shiki quickly figuring most of the commercial part of Hogsmeade out. Sunday fairly early everyone headed back to the School. As they were heading for the castle they saw a large dog heading toward Hagrid's. 

"Fang must be loose or something," Marcus commented. 

"That wasn't Fang," Amy said as she headed for the gamekeepers cottage. When she got there she saw a very familiar person sitting there drinking tea. 

"Hello Amy," the person said. 

"Hello Sirius," Amy replied. "What brings you to Hogwarts?" 

"Just a social call," Sirius said. "Where were you hiding this weekend?" 

"Home." Amy said. 

"Oh," Sirius said. "It's rumoured that Hecate might be back in the area so you all better keep your eyes peeled especially without Hannah." 

"I have a feeling I'll be fine. She won't use the killing curse on me that's for sure," Amy said. 

"That's not to say she might not try Amy," Hagrid said. "You might want to keep trips home at a minimum." 

"So far I have been, this was my first time going home this term," Amy informed him. 

"Good to know Amy," Sirius said. "Hagrid probably has a point though. When are you free tomorrow from classes?" 

"I'm booked pretty solid . My dad and Transfiguration in the morning then lunch, after that I have Charms, Potions, History of Magic, dinner and after that Quidditch Practice. I don't have a free period until Wednesday," Amy informed him. 

"OK I'll talk to your father and McGonagall tonight. I'll owl you tomorrow at Breakfast," Sirius said. 

"OK Sirius," Amy said as Sirius changed into Padfoot. After that they headed for the castle. The next morning Amy was sitting down at breakfast when a familiar owl flew up to her. 

"Hi Edgar. Yeah I know, I miss her as well," Amy said as she removed the note. 

"Amy,  
You, Shiki, Abby, and Marcus should meet me in the Entrance Hall at 3:00. Enclosed are passes to get you out of your 2:30 class. We will be working through any class you have at 4:00 

Sirius." 

Amy looked at the passes and went over to the Slytherin table to give Marcus his. 

At 2:30 Amy and Shiki walked with the rest of the second years into the Potions Dungeon. Instead of taking their seats they walked up to the Front where Professor Snape was writing some stuff on the board. 

"What do you two want?" 

"We just need you to sign our passes," Amy said. 

"Why would that stupid idiot Black want to see you during my class." 

"I have no idea," Amy said. 

"Well Have fun," Snape said. 

At 3, everyone met up in the Entrance Hall. The first thing Marcus did was to plant a quick kiss on Amy's lips. Just then Padfoot walked in and growled a little. He then hinted them outside. 

"Something up Lassie is Timmy in Trouble," Abby joked being familiar with the Muggle TV Show. 

"Looks like the reason we are here has arrived," Amy informed everyone. They then followed Sirius to a small field at the far end of the grounds. 

"OK Sirius what's going on?" 

"Just some private lessons in Wizarding Self Defense," Sirius said. 

"You mean like Dueling sir?" Marcus wondered. 

"A little bit but we will be going beyond that," Sirius said. "We will be meeting as a group once a week. What classes did you have to get out of today." 

"Potions and History." 

"Charms and Defense." 

"Double Divination." 

"Miss Dursley, I will try to get you credit as far as Defense goes." 

"OK Sir," Abby said. 

They worked hard at one point Amy used Wingardium Leviosa on herself to keep out of Shiki's way. 

"Not bad, but your technique was a little unorthodox on that one spell," Sirius said. "If it had been me, I'd have used it on my opponent. Ok, class dismissed next meeting is Saturday at 3 pm right here." 


	6. A Surprizing Announcement

A/N Things are getting good. I want to thank FehrlyEvil for the assistance she gave doing the beta reading for chapter 5. 

Chapter 6 A Suprizing announcement. 

Amy was sitting with her friends one night in October at the Gryffindor Table in the great hall. 

"Geoff, you think there will be a common room decorating Contest like there was last year?" Emily wondered. 

"Who knows, we did pretty good last year considering circumstances. What with Amy's broken arm and Nearly Headless Nick's problems. If you ask me, we should ask Rick for permission to decorate it just for fun," Geoff suggested. 

"With the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin next month, we also better keep our eyes peeled for possible sabotage," Amy said. "Julie you better keep your eyes peeled as well." 

"No problem Amy," Julie said. 

"Amy, look over there near the entrance, isn't that your mom entering?" Elly wondered. 

"I think it might be, wonder what brings her here," Amy said. 

"We'll probably find out soon, she looks to be heading this way," Elly pointed out. 

"Hi mom," Amy said. 

"How is everything? Amy if you could meet me you know where right after dinner I have something to tell you." Ginny said. 

"Is it something secretive?" Amy wondered. 

"Not really. In fact I find it rather exciting," Ginny said. 

"Oh man, what is up with that?" Erica wondered after Ginny had wandered off. 

"I have no idea," Amy said. "Groan I have my Japanese Class tonight and won't have time to go there right after dinner."

"So go after class, I'm sure your mom would understand," Emily said. 

"I hope so," Amy said. 

After dinner, both Amy and Emily grabbed their books and headed for the classroom where their class met. Geoff along with Righta Angle from Ravenclaw was with them, Professor Translet walked in a short time later. 

"Konnichi-wa class," 

"Konnichi-wa Translet kykoju," the students said. 

They spent most of the time on the lessons. Amy did pretty good, since Shiki tended to help her out on the lessons. After class Amy headed toward the tower. She went as far as the entrance when She thought of something. 

"Whoops, I left my favorite quill in the classroom," Amy said. She then, soon as Geoff and Emily were in the portrait hole, went to the secret spot in the wall. 

"Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs." 

Harry was waiting inside. 

"What kept you?" he wondered. 

"I had class tonight," Amy said. 

"Oh," Harry said. "I'm kind of surprised that Emily and Elly aren't with you, or even Shiki." 

"I figured Mom wanted me to come alone, otherwise I would have brought them and possibly Abby as well. I doubt I would have been able to get Joshua here easily. Any idea what is up?" 

"None, your mother wouldn't even tell me since she wanted us both to know at the same time." 

"She wanted us both to know what?" 

"That I'm going to have a baby," Ginny said as she walked into the Main room 

Amy's mouth went wide open. 

"What about the fact that your last two pregnancies didn't go so well?" 

"There is risk that's for sure but who knows this one could prove successful. It would be nice if it did," Ginny said. "After all Amy, you are proof that I am capable of actually giving birth." 

"So you think this one will go well and you will actually be able to give birth successfully," Amy said. 

"Yes I do," Ginny said. 

"Mom, what if it doesn't?" 

"Between now and next July we'll just have to see what happens," Ginny said. "How have classes been going for you?" 

"They've been going all right. My main concern at this point is the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin." 

"I can see why since Marcus is on the team. I'm sure you will figure something out." 

"Why worry about it?" Harry said. "After all, I doubt Marcus will try anything funny. Now Higgins is another story." 

"He will be out for blood. Thankfully, he's a seventh year," Amy said. 

"Josh have much planned against him?" 

"Just the basics. We are hoping Slytherin is using the same playbook as last year." 

"I think you can safely go now Amy. You can also clue Emily, Abby, and Sylvia in," Harry said. 

"What about the rest of my classmates?" 

"It's up to you," Ginny said. 

Amy then went to the door, Shiki was waiting outside. 

"Well?" 

"Tell you in a couple minutes," Amy said. 

As they went through the common room Amy collected the other second year girls along with Elly and Abigale. Melanie followed them up to the 2nd years room. 

"OK Amy spill it before I use a tickling charm on you," Tonya said. 

"Well, I managed to figure out what my mom was hiding this morning when she walked up to me at breakfast. 

"Well what is it?" Hillary asked her. 

"As most of you know, after Hannah's parents died my parents decided to adopt Hannah's infant twin sisters. Well either another baby sister or possibly a baby brother is going to be added to the mix," Amy said. 

"You've got to be kidding me. Amy, last year when we were visiting Hagrid for tea that one day, didn't your dad say how she had two miscarriages?" Julie wondered. 

"Yes he did, miscarriage doesn't necessarily mean that a person won't be able to give birth someday . It simply means that the body couldn't handle that particular pregnancy," Amy told everyone. 

"Repeated miscarriages are of course a matter of concern since it could bring into question whether a person has the ability to take a pregnancy to term. Whether that is the case with Mrs. Potter it's hard to say since she obviously has managed to take a pregnancy to term," Melanie stated from where she was leaning against the door. "I have an older brother who is married and his wife has had that problem." 

"Is there anything medically that can be done like at St. Mungos?" Hillary wondered. 

"At St. Mungo's maybe but I'm muggle born." Melanie responded. "My brother and his wife decided to adopt and they went through the Ministry of Magic. They found the idea of our existence fascinating enough to want to raise a child from such a home. McGonagall and Dumbledore had to go through alot of work to get my brother and his wife in touch with the appropriate people in the Ministry of Magic." 

"Who is Dumbledore as it is?" Shiki wondered. 

"He is a real old and famous wizard. He was a teacher here when Hagrid was a student and god I think he was headmaster when our grandparents were here. He stopped by my house over Christmas Holidays last year on personal business not related to his current job as head of the Wizarding Education office," Amy told everyone. "He stepped down at the end of the year prior to our class year starting. So last year was McGonagall's first year as Headmistress." 

"I see," Shiki said. 

Everyone went to bed shortly after that except for Melanie who had the Duty in the Common Room that night. The next day at breakfast Amy slipped a note to Marcus. That day after DADA and Transfiguration Amy headed for her secret spot. Marcus arrived a few minutes later followed by Dobby with lunch. 

"Thanks Dobby," Amy said. 

"Amy, why today of all days did you choose to meet here?" Marcus asked. 

"A couple things, one I think the prophecy might be true but it's too early to tell." 

"The prophecy What prophecy?" He wondered. "Oh wait the one we discussed in your dad's office last spring about his not being the last male in the Potter line. Your mom isn't pregnant is she?" 

"Yeah she is. My dad and I found out last night in his sleeping quarters." 

"Oh man, I don't even know where Snape sleeps, not that I'd want to know where he sleeps, if he does, as big a crab as he is. You said a couple things." 

"What slimy tricks does Higgins have planned this year against Gryffindor? Does this includes any plans to sabotage Gryffindor?" 

"Leroy and Cardo generally plan stuff like sabotage on their own and only bring us in on it if we need to know. To be honest, most of the team isn't sure how trustworthy I am, not even our new Chaser Amanda Cornwell. She can throw that Quaffle hard, I've got bruises all over me from trying to block her." 

"Why would they not be sure of your trustworthiness. You're a Slytherin after all," 

"Believe it or not Amy you and I are the reason." 

"They don't like the fact that you are such close friends with a Gryffindor? Or is it that Leroy suspects you were the one to smuggle his copy of the play book used last year to me, result in it ending up in the hands of the Ministry?" 

"Mainly the two of us being friends even if we do try and hide it." 

"See what you can find out though." 

"I will." 

Amy then left her spot and headed for the Great Hall, figuring on visiting Hagrid, when Ritala came barrelling toward her. 

"Something up Ritala?" 

"Yeah, at dinner time, go to your dad's quarters in clean robes," Ritala said. 

"This a private dinner or something?" 

"I don't know I was to deliver messages to You, Emily, Elly, Abby, Joshua, Marcus, and Shiki," Ritala told her. 

"Ritala, find those people and Geoff and tell them to ramble and scramble at Hagrid's," Amy said. "Give this top priority." 

"You got it." Ritala said. 

Amy then continued toward the game keepers cottage. Soon as she walked in, Fang jumped on her. 

"Down Fang," Amy said. 

"He must really like you," Hagrid said. "How's your mom doing, I heard rumour she was up here yesterday?" 

"Yeah she was, she's expecting again. She's hoping, and my dad and I are as well, that this one might be successful." 

"Hopefully it will be. At least this time the little baby won't be born at the top of the North Tower like you were," Hagrid commented. 

"From what I heard, that's not a fun place," Amy said. "I was giving a tour the day of the sorting and we were up near there when it was time to go to the feast." 

"Who were you showing around?" Geoff wondered as everyone started to arrive. 

"My cousins, along with all but one of the exchange students from Japan." 

"Why did one not join your tour group?" 

"He didn't like the idea of a student giving the tour when a staff member was promised. Kai and I got in an argument with him over it. I'm not looking forward to returning to his house this summer. His parents are nice but he treats me like a really bad piece of sashimi," Shiki said. "Unfortunately I'm an orphan." 

"So being an orphan isn't a curse, why some famous witches and wizards were orphans at some point," Hagrid pointed out. 

"Name one example, Hagrid of a famous witch or wizard who was an orphan," Shiki challenged him. 

"Someone who would probably help you out if you asked him to," Hagrid hinted at. "Best part is he's right here at Hogwarts. He is extremely famous why kids growing up knew of him." 

"Doesn't help me much Hagrid." 

"He was talking about my dad." 

"Oh." 

"Amy, any idea why your dad wanted to see us in his quarters at dinner time?" 

"None Elly," Amy said. 

"Amy, just so you know I spoke to Rick and we won't be able to decorate the Common Room for Halloween. There is a contest but they decided to have the Seventh Years decorate it. He did hint that we, as in everyone that is in Gryffindor, could decorate it for Christmas except most of you won't be here for Christmas due to the big get together at Amy's Grandparents," Geoff said. 

"Listen here Adams, they are my grandparents as well so remember that," Elly said. 

"Calm down Sylvia, I was just trying to simplify things," Geoff said. "I was aware of that fact." 

"You asked for it, _Locomotor Mortis_." Elly said. 

Geoff's legs suddenly locked together under the table. 

"Hey what did you do that for?" 

"Easy, I don't like being called Sylvia," Elly said. "Be glad I chose the Leg Locker Curse instead of one I plan on using on my uncles, namely the Full Body Bind. There is no way anyone would punish me for doing that to them. 

"By your uncles you referring to my dad and George?" Emily wondered still not real comfortable being related by blood to a couple of world class pranksters. 

"After what they did to Jeanine last Christmas, Grandma would probably give me a couple knuts for doing that to them. Especially if I did it early enough that I could keep them that way for the entire holiday. 

"Hate to say it Elly, but my mom would probably kill you for giving my dad the Full Body Bind." 

"Your mom seems too nice to do that to me Em," Elly said. 

Everyone left soon after that so they could get ready. At the appointed time Amy lead the crew to the Portrait hole. Harry and Ginny were on the other side. 

"Hey gang. Tonight will be a simple family dinner," Ginny said. 

"Mrs. Potter, I'm not exactly family," Shiki pointed out. 

"You and Marcus both are Family enough Shiki," Ginny pointed out. "Besides both of you are welcome to join us at the Burrow for Christmas." 

"I'm not sure if I will be there or not Mrs. Potter, depends on what happens around my house." 

"Hebi won't like it for sure, but I will be there," Shiki said. 

"Leave Hebi to me," Marcus said. "He isn't someone I really care for." 

"I can see why Marcus," Shiki said. "Sometimes I think the Headmaster sent him to Hogwarts to get rid of him." 

"Uncle Harry, when will the draw take place, do you know?" Elly wondered 

"Sometime next month, Molly hasn't informed me yet," Harry said. "Abigale, I'm not sure if she is including you and Joshua or not. All I know is George has been dropping a few hints about things lately. What he's close mouthed about will probably be something dealing with a new Weasley Wizard Wheezes invention. " 

"What ever he has up his sleeve though, we'll find out probably in an explosive way," Elly said. 

Everything was fairly quiet during dinner. Shortly after the feast was over everyone left with Joshua and Marcus heading back to their respective houses and everyone else turning left towards the Gryffindor portrait hole.

A/N: Everyone can thank Fehrlyevil for beta reading this chapter by reading and reviewing her story Hogwarts Will Never Be The Same. Also those of you who don't mind Short Stories can read one I started a long time ago named In Search of A Family . Fehrlyevil is the latest addition to the Beta Staff here. That doesn't mean more aren't needed so if you are interested you can contact me my e-mail address is on my profile page.   



	7. Rematch among friendly Rivalries

A/N Well one of the in my opinion most vital moments has arrived. After all The Gryffindor Slytherin Quidditch Game does tend to set the mood for the Entire book. 

Chapter Seven Rematch among friendly rivalries

"Finally in First Place worth 200 House Points is Ravenclaw," McGonagall Announced on Halloween in reporting on the Annual Common Room Decorating Contest. Gryffindor had almost won.

"Well we came close," Rick said.

"I guess it doesn't pay to try to outwit the Class of '16," Carleen Wood Commented.

"As it is they changed the rules after last year and you can't use the school ghosts as part of the Décor. Otherwise I would have arranged for Peeves to Do his thing," Rick mentioned.

"Rick, Peeves isn't the most trustworthy ghost at Hogwarts. My Dad trust Friar Di Baldi and The Grey Lady more then he trusts Peeves," Amy Commented.

"Who does he trust?"

"Myrtle, Ritala, Sir Nicholas, Friar Di Baldi, The Grey Lady. That's about it. Peeves isn't even allowed in our house or the Burrow."

The next day Amy and Shiki were heading for Potions when they overheard something.

"If we set fire to some of the brooms then Gryffindor can't compete and will have to forfeit. Such would give Slytherin an easy lead."

"Hebi," Shiki whispered to Amy.

"Trust me my comrade. Such won't be easy. After all Gryffindor has some expensive brooms like Cleansweep 17's, Firebolt 7, Nimbus 2009's and I think that traitor Marcus Flint's girlfriend has a Thunderstick."

"Leave it to me Nastia I'll find a way. You just go to Potions and try to act innocent."

"Shiki, Try to cover for me while I go find my dad or even better McGonagall this can't wait."

"Snape won't like it Amy. Tell her after class."

"WE have History after class and by dinner it might be too late."

Amy then headed for the Gargoyle where she only had to make two attempts to get the correct password. 

"Miss Potter, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked as Amy Slammed open the door to the Headmistress's office without knocking. Inside she was talking to a couple of Ministry Officials.

"I heard a couple of students Slytherins at that planning what sounded like Sabotage. They were going to set fire to the Gryffindor's brooms. Mention was made to that traitor Marcus Flint's girlfriend having a Thunderstick."

"How many Hogwarts students have Thundersticks?" One of the ministry officials wondered. "After all that is one expensive broom."

"I know of only one student with a Thunderstick 1000 and that's me. I wouldn't say Marcus and I are boyfriend girlfriend but we are a lot closer then your typical Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"I see," the official said. "Who were the students you heard planning this Sabotage?"

"One was Nastia Boldegard and the other was Hebi No Naka Kusa a real Snake in The Grass."

"Miss Potter, where do you usually keep your broom?" the other official wondered.

"In the Broom Shed with the others but I think it's usually locked," Amy said.

"It is," McGonagall said. Just then Hagrid stuck his head in.

"Anyone know why the Broom Shed is unlocked. I can't find Madame Conway?"

"Oh no," McGonagall said. "Miss Potter, what class do you have right now?"

"Potions with the Slytherins."

"I see. I'll send a student to tell Snape you won't be in class. Stay here with the Ministry while I look into it," McGonagall said.

"OK," Amy said.

McGonagall then burst out of her office with Hagrid behind her.

"What department are you with?"

"I'm Roderick Gamble with the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"I'm Windo Spinast with the Wizarding Education Office."

"Mr. Gamble I think you oversaw the Gryffindor Slytherin Match last year after Evidence of wrongdoing was found in the Slytherin Strategy."

"Yes I did. The reason we were meeting with your headmistress was to among other things determine what brooms would be approved for use by students for both Flying lessons and Quidditch. To be Honest we haven't had a chance yet to see the Thunderstick in action. When is the Match?"

"The 13th."

"Assuming things go well You mind doing a Demo for my colleague and I."

"Sure, I just hope my broom survives."

At 4:10 McGonagall walked in. 

"We just made it in time. Only one broom used by the Gryffindor team was left to put on the Bonfire. I am very happy to report that it was Amy's broom. Two Nimbus 2009's. A Firebolt 7 and 3 Cleansweep 17's were damaged irreparably. IF Amy hadn't come to us when she did."

"We are talking a big expenditure Minerva to replace those brooms and let's face it Hogwarts will have to fork over the Money," Spinast mentioned. 

"I don't even want to be the one to have to tell the students this happened."

"I'll tell the students. Thankfully those are the lesser priced brooms," Amy said.

"I'll accompany you Miss Potter. When will you have Practice next?" Gamble wondered.

"After Dinner tonight. Professor, Think you could give me a pass to Binns Class."

"Actually Miss Potter I'd like to see your broom in action," Gamble said.

"I'll let Prof. Binns know of the situation. We managed to catch one of three students involved. Soon as we catch the other 2 they will be expelled. I think we owe it to the students and their families to see to it that Justice is served. Also all three will be turned over to the Ministry for trial."

Amy and the Ministry officials then headed for the Quidditch Pitch. Luckily Madame Conway was on hand.

"Miss Potter, what brings you here?"

"She was going to demonstrate the Thunderstick for us," Gamble said.

"I locked it in my office let me go get it," Madame Conway said.

She walked out a while later with the broom in hand. Amy then took to the air. She did a few tricks and stunts with it since she usually didn't get a chance to do many during practice and matches. Amy finished her demo shortly before dinner. 

"Looked good Miss Potter," Gamble said. "I already told Your Flying Instructor that I would personally like to ref the game so I can keep an eye on the Opposing Team."

They then headed for dinner. Amy slipped over by Josh's chair.

"Josh, team meeting after dinner before we go to Practice," Amy said.

"Normally I call the meetings Amy not you."

"This time I feel I need to," Amy said.

"OK."

"Students, I just want to make a small Announcement. A Colleague and I got together with a student this afternoon and watched a very convincing Demo of the Controversial Thunderstick 1000. Based on the Demo my colleague and I decided to Approve the Thunderstick for Student use so long as the student intending to use the broom can demonstrate that they can control it."

After dinner the Quidditch Team headed for the locker room. 

"Amy called a team meeting prior to practice. Amy, in your opinion should we change into our robes before the meeting or not?" 

"We can do it in our regular robes since I'm not sure practice will be taking place. You see an attempt was made to sabotage the team this afternoon. It was almost successful. Three students probably Slytherins had stolen our brooms and attempted to burn them. Only one broom was saved. I admit it is suspicious but the broom saved was mine," Amy said.

"That is how she was able to Demonstrate it. Amy apparently heard two Slytherin students talking about it and immediately went to McGonagall. By chance my colleague and I were in her office meeting over the broom situation. The Students involved face expulsion if they are caught," Gamble said.

"This sounds like something Higgins would come up with. The only reason he would do it too was because of Amy's broom."

"Let's not make wild accusations Mr. Arnold. We don't know that Higgins was involved yet. Apparently one student was caught but his or her cohorts got away. Right now an emergency expenditure is being authorized by the Wizarding Education Office to cover the damages and replace the brooms that were damaged. Hopefully they will be replaced in time," Gamble said.

"Sir, wouldn't it almost make sense for it to be Slytherin since other wise it would seem like too much of a coincidence that it happened shortly before we were to play them," Julie pointed out.

"What if the school can't find enough money to replace six brooms?" Tom wondered.

"I'm not sure that will be a problem Mr. Blackwell. After all we can probably get a reimbursement from the families of the students involved once they catch them. Assuming we catch the other two students."

The next day Amy was heading for her favorite dungeon at lunchtime where upon arrival she closed and locked the door. Marcus arrived a couple minutes later.

"Amy, mind if I sit down?"

"Actually I do mind Marcus. Did you hear what happened yesterday my broom was almost destroyed. How do I know you weren't one of the students to escape?"

"I give you my word that I had nothing to do with it. I don't even know who did it," Marcus told her.

"Marcus, until such time as your name is cleared I'd rather not be seen with you," Amy said.

"OK well I'll see you around," Marcus said as he left the dungeon. 

After her classes were done for the day Amy headed for her dad's office where she plopped down in a chair.

"Worried about the match huh," Harry said.

"Yeah. Also I have a couple classes to make up because of yesterday. I spoke with Professor Snape and he will let me make it up during a free period sometime. Binns well I just have to study my book extra hard. Maybe I can get by without an academic warning in his class like I ended up with last year."

"How is it affecting your friendship with Marcus?"

"I told him earlier that I'd rather not be seen with him until we know who the other two culprits were. Who did they catch?"

"Hebi No Naka Kusa. He is confined pending identification of his cohorts. Most likely he will end up expelled. Especially if we don't find out who was with him. Friday Afternoon the team will be going to Diagon Alley to get new brooms. Where presently is your broom?"

"Madame Conway is keeping it locked in her office. I just hope we will be ready," Amy said.

Friday Afternoon the team gathered in the Entrance Hall after lunch.

"OK We will be traveling to the 3 Broomsticks and using the Fireplace there. The only place people will be allowed to go is to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Each student who needs to a new broom the school set aside a limit of 300 Galleons a piece. This should prove sufficient based on the models that were destroyed. If you should decide to get a higher priced broom then you will have to find a way to make up the difference," Harry said.

The team as a whole headed for Diagon Alley. The proprietor looked up as the team entered. 

"Looks like a pretty good group."

"I owled ahead that we were coming," Harry said.

"Ah yes the Gryffindor team. Nasty move those scumbags."

"I agree," Julie said.

In the end most of them stuck with the model they had had previously. No mention was made of any new models coming out but those usually didn't come out until late spring or summer. AS they were heading for the Leaky Cauldron Amy was pulled over.

"When was the last time we got together?" Lynda noticed.

"Easter Holidays I think," Amy said. "Come on Lynda come September it won't even be a problem since you will be at Hogwarts. Maybe your dad will let you come up to Hogwarts next weekend for the Match. Lynda, the only place we were allowed to go was Quality Quidditch Supplies. I doubt my dad will let me floo over to your house for the weekend besides I didn't pack anything to take to your place."

"At least try Amy. Besides you've slipped off before without anyone knowing it," Lynda said.

"That's only because my dad knew I was going to your house even if Hannah didn't."

By the time Amy got to the Leaky Cauldron the rest of the team had already floo'ed back to Hogsmeade.

"Amy, message from your dad. BE home by 2pm Sunday," Neville told her.

"Your dad owled me to let me know you would be in Diagon Alley and that if it wasn't a problem you could stay at my house over the weekend. He'll probably arrange for your stuff to be dropped off," Lynda told her. 

"What an actress you are. You knew all along my dad wouldn't have a problem with it," Amy said.

"Your right I did. I pulled you over in case you had forgotten," Lynda said.

"Hard to forget something you didn't know. Come on before we head for your house I have a craving for one of Florean's sundaes."

They then headed for his shop. After a couple Hot Fudge Sundae's they returned to the Leaky Cauldron and headed for Malfoy Manor. 

"Hi Rinty," Amy said.

"Hello Amy," he said. "I'm surprised you don't have your luggage with you?"

"I didn't know I would be needing it otherwise I'd have brought some."

"Right after Dinner which was one of Rinty's feasts they were in the sitting room talking to Draco when the Fireplace Blazed. Shiki came out of it.

"Your dad sent me with your clothes. He kind of wished he had warned you."

"I see you brought a second backpack?"

"Yeah I sort of borrowed Hannah's not that she would mind I figured I'd stay once I arrived," Shiki said.

"Not a problem Miss uh," Draco said.

"Suta-Raito. Shikkyaku Suta-Raito at your service. My friends call me Shiki for short."

"This is a friend of mine Lynda Malfoy and her father Draco," Amy said. "The house elf is Rinty he is a fabulous cook."

"I'll have to experience his cooking tomorrow."

Shortly after that Lynda lead the way up to her suite. When her friend wasn't looking Amy had looked through her luggage and found a text book inside it which Amy then slipped onto Lynda's shelf of text books.

"A whole suite of rooms for yourself. Unbelievable," Shiki said impressed.

"Yeah I have a small mini library A lot of them are books my parents used when they were at Hogwarts. Of course I try to keep some more recent books on hand like Hogwarts Guides."

"The Transfiguration one isn't bad. Professor Harrington uses that one exclusively."

"What happened to Professor Finch-Fletchley I thought she just started last year?" Lynda wondered.

"She took the school year off so she and her husband could start a family," Amy informed her friend.

"Where in this huge house is your mom Lynda?"

"Nowhere Shiki my parents are divorced. What about you what do you parents do?"

"Their dead. I'm living with my godmother in Japan. She isn't bad but her son is awful. HE treats me like his personal slave. If I could get out of there I would," Shiki told her.

"So why do you go back?" Lynda wondered.

"I have no choice," Shiki responded to the inquiry. "Right now I'm only here for this year but I may see if I can extend my enrollment here a bit longer."

"I'm sure if you spoke to my dad he'd let you. Worst that could happen is he checks with McGonagall."

"We'll see how the year goes. Besides where would I stay when school wasn't in session?"

"Maybe you would go back to Japan between terms," Amy suspected. 

"The idea would be to get away from Hebi. How would I do that if I'm in Japan between terms," Shiki inquired.

"Shiki, something would get worked out I'm sure," Amy said.

They went to bed around nine thirty. The next morning They were wowwed by Rinty's cooking. 

"You are right Amy The Malfoy's House Elf is a good cook. 

Most of the day was spent Flying with Shiki acting as a chaser so Amy could work on her blocks. The next day After Breakfast they headed for Potters.

"Hi Amy, Shiki," Dionia said. 

"Hi Dionia you adjusting well?"

"Dionia adjusting fine Amy Potter. Amy Potter tell her father how much Dionia miss him?"

"Sure Dionia," Amy said. Ginny walked out right then. Amy glanced over to see the twins standing by a wizarding toy. 

"Your back fairly early."

"Not much going on," Amy said. "Besides this way we can get back to Gryffindor after lunch."

They did go back after lunch. First thing Amy did was stop at her dad's bedroom door.

"How was your weekend?" Harry wondered.

"It was good Dad. Would have been better had I known to pack some clothes."

"I was surprised you didn't," Harry said.

"Well I had no way of knowing I would need them," Amy said.

The following Saturday Everyone gathered around.

"Welcome everybody to Todays Game Gryffindor Versus Slytherin. Our Referee today is Roderick Gamble with the Department of Magical Sports and Games at the Ministry of Magic. Let's first meet the Gryffindor Team: Arnold, Watkins, Blackwell, Connor, Margolis, Vernon, and Potter. Now the Slytherins: Higgins, Cornwell, Nygma, Boldegard, Higgs, Pucey, and Flint. "

" Captains to the Center. OK gang, Clean Game. Try not to get any fouls because I won't hesitate to eject a player. OK Mount your brooms. Three Two One." The Whistle Then blew with Amy heading for the Gryffindor Hoops just as Flint on the far side reached his hoops only for Julie to throw the Quaffle.

Now that was a nice shot for Gryffindor Chaser Julie Watkins a newcomer to the team this year. Her throwing Arm is far out." 

"Slytherin Possession, Cornwell to Pucey to Nygma back to Cornwell, What's this Cornwell is getting ready to throw it only there is too much blur near the Goal to know if it's safe. He decides to chance a throw and it lands short and into the waiting hands of Gryffindor veteran chaser Tom Blackwell who throws it up to Chaser Vernon who sends it towards Watkins. Uh oh Bludger at Twelve O'Clock. Impact Watkins looses the Quaffle to Nygma. 

"Steve, Doppler Defense," Josh calls.

"I read you Josh. Doppler Defense in Three." At this Steve flew up beside Josh.

"Two."

"Doppler away." The two said simultaneously. 

The Bludger impacts hard on Nygma knocking him out and off his broom. 

"I've gotcha Stephan," Amanda Cornwell said.

"Thanks Amanda," Stephan said.

A Short time later.

"Gryffindor is ahead 150 to 0 against Slytherin. Can anyone get much if anything past Gryffindor Keeper Amy Potter? Apparently not," Dan said just as The Slytherin Seeker nailed the Snitch.

"Unbelievable. I do believe Gryffindor and Slytherin just tied."

"Blast it Cardo why did we have to save the fast one for last?" Higgins growled.

"Leroy what difference does it make?" Higgs asked.

"Think about it There is no way the school would have been able to replace it Which means that She would have had to use a slower broom and we would have scored more?"

"Mr. Higgins, Mr. Higgs, I think you two have some explaining to do," McGonagall said having approached the pair of dueling Slytherins.

A short time later Amy was sitting on a couch in her dad's room with Shiki having snagged Harry's recliner. 

"All in all your team did good. I did notice that Theo wasn't all that far away when the Slytherin Seeker caught the snitch," 

"I know. I guess I just wanted to beat Slytherin not Tie them," Amy said. "I'm surprised my dad gave us permission to hang in here when he's not around."

"He probably had his reasons," Shiki mentioned. "How do you think things will turn out for Hebi and the others."

"I don't know to be honest Shiki," Amy said as the door opened.

"Amy, you doing ok?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah. What brings you here?"

"I came to get you. McGonagall called a community Meeting in the Great Hall. I think They are going to put Leroy and the others before a School Tribunal of some type."

Amy headed down to the Great Hall with Marcus while Shiki went to get the other Gryffindors. Soon after that the entire school was gathered in the Great Hall. 

"Attention, Attention. It's not often that We have to do this but A matter of very grave Importance is upon Us. Miss Potter if you will approach the Staff Table and explain what you Overheard the afternoon of November 1st?"

Amy went forward and explained everything from the overheard conversation through the discovery of the burned up brooms.

"Mr. Connolly, IF you could escort the prisoners in?"

Hebi No Naka Kusa , Nastia Boldegard, Leroy Higgins, and Ricardo Higgs were then Lead in their arms tied to their sides with magical ropes. 

"Before the Tribunal hands down their verdicts would any of the prisoners like to say any last words?"

"I would Headmistress. I admit I seem like a real grump and not real pleasant. Well I've always been real good about bowing to pressure. I want to apologize to the students of Hogwarts for any trouble I caused, Also I want to apologize to two other people by name. Amy Potter for doubting her skills especially after she greeted my group and I using my native tongue. The last person I want to Apologize to is Shikkyaku Suta-Raito for everything I ever did to her. Shiki I hope you accept my apology," Hebi said.

"Miss Potter, Miss Suta-Raito do you accept the Apologies offered to you?"

Both girls nodded.

"Very Well Mr. Kusa you are sentenced to 3 weeks detention working for Mr. Connolly. Miss Boldegard, Mr. Higgins, Mr. Higgs do you have any final words?"

"I do. The only reason I was involved was because Mr. Higgins forced me by saying how he would work it so I would get a spot on the Quidditch Team next year despite his no longer being Captain. My job was to make sure Miss Potter didn't leave Potions right away by injuring her if needed only as we know she never made it to class," Nastia said.

"Nastia Boldegard, you are hereby sentenced to 3 Weeks Detention working for Professor Hagrid. Now for The Two Ringleaders I give you a final chance to give a few final words before your sentences are laid down.

The two were silent.

"Very Well if you two would approach and If I could have your wands," McGonagall said.

Frank handed their wands over to them since they had been taken away upon their capture. She then set one wand down and took the other one Snapping it in half. She then lifted the other one up and it to was Snapped in half. 

"Leroy Higgins, Ricardo Higgs, you two are hereby expelled." McGonagall informed them. "You have One hour to pack your bags at which time you will be escorted to Hogsmeade Station for Travel back to London."

Closing Notes. I bet the chosen punishments surprised you in the end. I decided to be lenient with a couple characters. Christmas isn't too far away only one chapter before that one.


	8. Shopping

__

**_A__uthor's Note: As we know J.K. Rowling owns the more familiar characters. I own the others. This one will be similar in line to Chapter 9 from Year One but with some differences._**

**Chapter Eight: Shopping**

One quiet lunch Amy was sitting in her favourite hiding hole with Marcus. 

"So has the Quidditch team been rebuilt yet?" 

"Yeah, it has. Stephen took over as Captain. We also found two real baddies to take Leroy and Cardo's place as beaters. Our next two matches will prove better and Next year should be sabotage free. You have your Christmas Shopping started yet?"

"Not yet, I'm going to talk to my dad see if he will let me go to London and shop," Amy said.

"Never happen," Marcus said. "I'm glad your broom survived the sabotage." 

"So am I, imagine if mine had to be replaced. Each student only had 300 Galleons to work with and mine would easily cost more then that."

Amy survived her Charms and History of Magic Exams. By chance, Flitwick had taught a charm that was almost like Caffeine, so Amy used it on herself to stay awake in History of Magic. She even made it through Japanese. The next morning, she walked up to her dad after class.

"Dad, you think I might be able to travel to London at some point to do a little shopping?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. When you do go just remember that Fred and Angelina are getting married over the Christmas Holidays so you need formal robes. Dress robes won't cut it. Also, no shopping in the Muggle part of London. Stick to Diagon Alley. Oh, and at some point I'd like to see your Christmas List."

"We have homework due Monday right?"

"Yes you do, three feet on the Methods used by the Wizards of Eastern Europe against Dark Forces.

"You'll have it then." Amy then headed for Transfiguration.

"Potter, you're late, I'm taking 2 points from Gryffindor," Prof. Harrington said.

She then demonstrated the Transfiguration they were going to lern. After lunch Amy headed for the Tower.

"Amy, what's on your plan for the weekend?" Emily wondered. "I ran into Hagrid and Tea will be at 3:30."

"Won't be here. I'm going into Hogsmeade for the night," Amy said.

"Why?"

"Things to do my faithful Cousin," Amy said.

"Like what?"

"Oh trying to find robes for your parents wedding. That kind of thing."

Soon as Amy could get away from her cousin's grip she headed for the Gates only to walk right into Hagrid.

"Amy, where you headed?"

"Into town for the night," Amy said.

"Not staying for tea first?"

"Not this week, maybe next week Hagrid."

"I hope so Amy, you almost never miss Tea," Hagrid said.

"Well, there was that one weekend when the Quidditch Team had to go into London."

"Yeah, but you had no reason to go with them."

She then slipped over him and headed for town. She arrived without too much trouble at her house.

"Passing through or you going to be here for a bit?" Ginny wondered when she walked in.

"I'm not heading off until tomorrow Morning," Amy said.

"Good, I have to step out for a minute, if you can keep an eye on the twins for me." Ginny said. "I gave Dionia the day off. I hope Dobby was prepared for the fact that Dionia would end up one spoiled House Elf. "

Amy noticed how her mother had obviously used a few barrier charms on the family room to keep them in a confined area. Her mother was gone a good hour coming back with a few bags of food.

"Where are you headed tomorrow?" 

"Diagon Alley, I have to do do my Christmas Shopping." 

"I see."

Amy managed to slip off before breakfast to go shopping. Neville was just entering the main area when she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Morning Mr. Longbottom."

"Amy, you are way too chipper for this early."

"Lots to do today. The Kitchen open yet?"

"No but I think I can conjure up some pastries if you want. You going to be around later for some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah I should be, I'll be tied up a good portion of the day getting formal robes for a wedding."

"Shouldn't be too bad when you think about it."

"I hope so."

After the pastries, which tasted like they were a couple days old, Amy headed for the Robe Shop.

"Hi there," A lady who looked to be about 30 said. "What brings you here?"

"I need formal robes for a wedding."

"Why don't you just climb up here. You familiar with Diagon Alley at all?"

"Yes I am, both here and Hogsmeade near Hogwarts."

"What do your parents do?"

"My dad is a professor at Hogwarts and my mom is a technical writer."

"I see,you have any aunts or uncles?"

"Yeah several. You see my mom is a Weasley. Two of my uncles Fred and George own Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Another Uncle of mine is with the Ministry of Magic. My Uncle Charlie spends his time in Romania with Dragons. My Uncle Bill works with Gringotts in Egypt. I'm not fully sure what my Uncle Ron does."

"George seems like a nice guy. If your mom's a Weasley then you must be Amy."

"Yeah I am."

"I'm Sadia Archer. I'm originally from India only circumstances were such that I ended up moving to England. My hope someday is to open my own shop in hogsmeade, but until then I'm working here. What house are you in at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor. I'm the keeper for our Quidditch Team."

"I'm not real familiar with Quidditch. India is a carpet country not a broom country. Is Quidditch big in your family?"

"Oh yes, both my Uncle Charlie and my dad played Seeker, Fred and George were beaters and my mom played Chaser briefly."

Amy was stuck standing for an hour while Sadia worked away. 

"There I think they are ready." 

"Thanks Ms. Archer."

"You can safely call me Sadia, Amy."

Amy then headed off stopping at an Art Store.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to get this photo framed," Amy said taking a photo that was almost the size of herself. 

"A photo this size will cost fifteen Galleons."

"Whoa, you mind if I look around a little?" 

"Go right ahead, who is this a picture of?"

"A friend of mine at school. She became real close with my cousin in Egypt last Christmas. She committed suicide a few months ago. Wouldn't have surprised me if someday they ended up married. I figured I'd give him the photo as a way of remembering her."

"Would her family mind?"

"She was an orphan. Her parents were killed by Hecate. That was probably a big reason why she committed suicide."

As Amy looked, around she saw a real nice art set for 3 Galleons. A half-hour later the framing was done and she paid for everything. Her next stop was the Quidditch Store.

"Hello Miss Potter. What brings you in here today?"

"Just looking for presents for people."

"How did your Aunt like the Quidditch set you bought her last year?"

"She loved it. How much are the broom servicing kits?"

"Four Galleons."

"I'll take one. Any interesting books on Quidditch out this year."

"No one can possibly go wrong with Quidditch Through the Ages. And it's only 1 Galleon 6 sickles. A new edition just came out this year. Why were you not buying a broom with the others on your team last month?"

"My broom wasn't destroyed."

"Oh. Would you like me to deliver any of this stuff?"

"No I'll take it with me."

Amy's next stop because of time was the Leaky Cauldron.

"Back already?"

"Well, It is lunchtime Mr. Longbottom."

"Give me a couple minutes Amy," Neville said. Amy was heading for a small table when Draco and Lynda walked in. Lynda immediately waved her over.

"So what brings you in this way?"

"Christmas Shopping. Also I had to get formal robes for Fred and Angelina's wedding. I'll probably stay over here since my dad said I couldn't go into Muggle London."

"Or you could just Floo Powder to my house. That way you aren't in Muggle London."

"One problem, I can't leave Diagon Alley and Malfoy Manor definitely isn't part of Diagon Alley."

"Ridiculous," Draco said. "I'll just contact him this afternoon and see if you can come over tonight."

"I can probably just stay here, Mr. Malfoy," Amy insisted. 

After lunch Amy headed for the Bookstore.

"This is always fun. Looking for interesting Books. Take this book for instance: _Famous American Wizards and Witches, A History of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United States._ I'll get this for Julie," Amy continued to walk around picking up a book on Hexes for Shiki and a Magical Mystery Book for Emily. She then headed around walking through the shops eventually finding a Wizarding Appliance store. She managed to find a Wizarding Wireless on sale for 4 galleons, regular price 7 galleons. She picked up one of those for her buddy in Ravenclaw and was walking around when she saw a basic Magical Camera for 25 Galleons. It seemed a little high but she picked it up figuring she could give it to somebody. She wrapped everything up and headed for the Confectionery to find things to have delivered to Hogwarts closer to Christmas for the rest of her list. 

Soon as her shopping was done, she headed for one of the more important shops on her list of favorite shops, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop. 

"So Amy, what super sweet treat can I provide you with today?" Florean wondered.

"You have any of those ice cream pies in the chiller?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Florean said. "What flavor would you like?"

"Triple Whipped Chocolate," Amy said.

Florean soon returned with an eight inch pie plate containing a mixture of Milk, Dark, and White Chocolates with a whipped look to it along with a plate, fork, knife, and pie server. The pie kept Amy busy for a bit.

"Would you like anything else Amy?"

"Yes A jumbo sundae," Amy replied.

The sundae was soon delivered, and she was halfway through it when she saw a dark haired girl with a fairly lightish skin. She looked to be about seven. Without Amy noticing the girl slipped up behind Amy and screamed in her ear something almost unintelligible. The move caused Amy to fall forward into her sundae. Amy quickly looked up but the Whipped Cream and Ice Cream in her eyes caused her vision to not be the best and with a 'If Looks Could Kill' expression on her face tried to find her audiotonic assailant only to suspect she was seeing double. She quickly closes her eyes and wipes what she can away from them only to look up and find that the girl and her supposed accomplice were gone. By this time Florean had walked over and handed Amy a wet rag to clean herself off. 

"I saw who did it to you. She just started coming around over the last few months. I think her mom works in one of the shops but I'm not sure. She might even have a twin sister, but I'm not sure about that either."

"Does that new employee of Madame Malkin's, Sadia, have any kids that you know of?"

"Couldn't tell you, I have yet to meet her. You?"

"Yeah, I had to get formal robes for Fred and Angelina's wedding. You know I should be going. I'll stop by next time I'm in the neighborhood."

"I'm sure you will Amy."

Amy then gathered up her purchases and headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Looks like you made a hauling there Amy," Neville said.

"Yeah I did. Is there anywhere I can wrap everything before I go wherever?"

"I set aside Room 9 for you just in case. Soon as I find coverage I will assist you with your wrapping."

Amy headed upstairs where the room was open and waiting for her. She started by setting out the various items and marking them with small pieces of parchment that said who they went to. As she was going through her bags she found a tube of hair gel. Just looking at it for a few seconds she knew it was a Muggle product or at least appeared to be Muggle. She checked it over carefully to make sure it wasn't a Weasley Wizard Wheezies product. The fact that it was marked Made in Kanpur India made her realize that it wasn't from her Uncle's Joke Shop. She set that aside marked with a scrap that said Dad. Ten minutes later Neville walked in and They quickly wrapped everything she had purchased. Since there were no messages Amy went to sleep about nine o'clock after drinking a bug of hot chocolate that tasted a little off. The next morning though when she woke up she found she was in a different room. A room she recognized. 

"OK Lynda, how did I end up here?"

"A Little Floo Powder and a couple drops of a knockout potion in your hot chocolate. My dad went and got you about ten o'clock last night."

"You two can be even sneakier then Fred and George," Amy said.

"Well you were about to go to bed when my dad finally received permission so we had to be sneaky. 

Amy hung out with her friend before Floo Powdering home about 10am.

"How did your shopping go?" Ginny wondered.

"It went well. I managed to stay out of the joke shop. Did you know Madame Malkin has a new Employee from India. She seems pretty nice."

"No I didn't," Ginny said. "As it is I need to get the proper robes myself."

Amy then hid her packages in her room before taking the low road back to Hogwarts. She arrived at the portrait hole just as Shiki was leaving it.

"Where you headed?"

"Hichi called a group meeting in the Japanese Classroom. She did tell me that if I saw you to bring you."

They then headed for it. Kari was working at her desk. 

"OK gang, I called this in part to discuss what happened a week before the Quidditch Match," Hichi said.

"That was cruel. To think they discussed that right in Slytherin's common room but in secret," Gin said since She was the other member of the group in that house.

"This school is a nice place one I'd consider staying at except Hebi ruined it. I've noticed that the other students have given me wide berths since the Match almost as if they question my own loyalty," Sakura the female representative in Hufflepuff said.

"Yet The Loyalest students around are in Hufflepuff since that's what Helga Hufflepuff regarded as ideal for her house," Amy pointed out.

"IF you ask me we should be given the option of transferring here after this year if we wanted to," Kai said.

"Thing is Kai what would we do over the holidays. It would be a long trip to go back to Japan," Gin pointed out.

"A question I've been asking myself since September," Shiki said. "It's not like I really have anywhere to go back to."

"I'm sure you will figure something out," Hichi said.

"If you ask me We should hold a vote at some point with someone outside our group as an overseer on who would like to consider staying past this year. Then WE could take the results to McGonagall and see if she could arrange something," Shunoi wa suggested he was Sakura's counterpart in Hufflepuff.

"I wouldn't mind overseeing the vote but since the results would be taken to McGonagall why not see if she would have a problem overseeing it herself?" Kari wondered.

"That might work Professor Translet. In fact Shunoi I agree with you we should vote on it," Hichi said.

Without anyone noticing Harry was sitting in a chair at the back observing the meeting. They didn't see him even though Gin and Shishou were facing him since he was invisible. 

"Amy, you're in good with some of the ghosts right?" Gin asked.

"Yes I am," Amy said.

"Think one of the ghosts can find McGonagall so we can do a preliminary vote today with a final vote in a couple months," Gin suggested.

"I'll see what I can do. Ritala might be around if not I can always send that git Peeves."

As Amy headed for the Door Harry stood up and went into the doorway such that Amy walked right into him. 

"Problem Amy?" Kai wondered.

"Yeah a solid object in the doorway," Amy said.

Right then Harry dropped his invisibility charm.

"Hi Professor Potter. Didn't realize you were here the whole time," Hichi commented in greeting

"I was here in part due to what Miss Baika said earlier about people giving your group wide berths due to quilt through association. I wanted to make sure that nothing illegal was being planned. I wasn't counting on Amy being here."

"We invited your daughter in case we needed a conduit to you or McGonagall. As it is we weren't sure she would make it since she was off shopping this weekend."

"I usually have to be back by a certain time like Two when I go off for the weekend," Amy said.

"OK As of right now who would consider staying past this year if a way could be found. Hichi being a seventh year you wouldn't be able to since you would be graduating in June," Harry pointed out.

Shiki, Kai, Gin, Shunoi, and Sakura raised their hands.

"Professor, If I hadn't been graduating I would've considered transferring," Hichi said.

"I'll discuss the matter with McGonagall in a few minutes."

Harry and Amy both left right then and were soon lounging in McGonagall's apartment.

"It was just your basic Community meeting huh," McGonagall said.

"Yes it was Minerva. I think they hold them periodically since they are spread throughout the houses. All but Hebi Kusa were in attendance. The topic quickly seemed to chance from discussing the broom burning to debating out whether they should be allowed to transfer. OF the six who would be able to transfer all but one said they would like to be able to transfer. Hichi Kishoukachi who isn't able to being a seventh year and acted as the chair of the meeting said if she could have stayed she would have considered doing so," Harry said.

"I have a meeting at the Ministry with Albus and I will mention the matter to Percy see if he can set something up," McGonagall said.

"Dad, if Shiki for instance was to stay here would she go back to Japan in the summer or what?"

"In Shiki's case I can't say at this time. The other's probably would since they have families and Shiki really doesn't."

When Amy got back to the Common Room Shiki was just arriving back herself.

"All we did after you and your dad left was discuss plans for a Japanese Culture Day in March or April. How did things go with McGonagall?"

Amy Shrugged since she didn't have an answer.

**Closing Note: You will learn part of the answer next chapter but the rest Well I haven't thought that far ahead. Please thank for Fehrlyevil The Unstoppable Demonic Queen of The Underground Region of In-Duh-Viduality Beta-reading this chapter **


	9. A Joking Good Christmas

__

Here I am looking out on my back yard at Green. Man this has been one green January. Here Friday is the beginning of February and everytime I seem to look out on my yard I see Grass. We were close to setting a new record for Snowfall in my area last winter and this year has been more green they white. Why am I complaining well I'm writing a Chapter about Christmas and I feel that snow is important for a proper Christmas.

Chapter Nine A Joking Good Christmas

As the time to leave for the Holidays approached Amy made sure she had everything she needed. She made sure to leave the gifts for the students staying on with the house elves. She gave Emily hers since Fred, Angelina, and Emily were spending Christmas with Angelina's family instead of at the Burrow. Finally week before Christmas She was waiting in the Entrance Hall with her Backpack, a couple bags, and Shiki who was once again using Hannah's old backpack. She had seemed to lay claim to that part of Hannah's things. Harry soon walked up. Elly was behind him dragging her trunk.

"The Carriage should be here soon," Harry said. "This year we have to be at the Burrow extra early like first thing tomorrow."

"That will prove interesting," Amy said. "When is everyone else arriving?"

"George is also scheduled to arrive tomorrow, Percy the next day, Bill isn't sure, Charlie and Colleen apparently are due today. As we know Fred won't be coming. Your grandmother is worried what George might pull on everyone especially with Fred's wedding coming up a few days after Christmas."

"Makes me think what Fred pulled last Easter with a trick towel. Abigale ended up the victim when he thought he had thrown the trick one at Emily. Well she ended up looking like she had been covered in mud."

"Do I even want to meet your uncles?" Shiki wondered.

"Most of my uncles are normal. Dad when is Ron coming?"

"We don't know. No one had heard from him and Ashley. It has everyone worried Hecate might have gotten to them," Harry explained. 

"I hope she hasn't She's done enough damage to our family," Amy said.

"I agree," Harry said.

That afternoon proved quiet. The next day They Floo Powdered to the Burrow where Elly was quickly mobbed by her brother. The Tree was about a nine footer that year.

"Mom told me to go easy on the tree this year. Ron, Tammie, and Rick will be arriving in a couple days?"

"What about Ashley and Wendell?"

"Wendell is real sick they admitted him to St. Mungo's. Ashley is staying with him," Charlie said. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Shiki she's an exchange student at Hogwarts," Ginny explained. Colleen quickly swept Melanie up off the floor.

"How is my little niece?"

"Colleen is fascinated with babies. We'll be lucky if she sets Melanie down for bed," Amy explained to her friend.

Within a few hours Amy was in the living room with a big goblet of Pumpkin Juice when the Fireplace blazes and two young girls with Dark hair walk out. Amy gives the two newcomers a strange look. 

__

What are the ice cream assailants doing here? Right behind the two girls were George and a familiar face.

"Sadia, what brings you here?"

"A little of everything Amy," Sadia responded as Molly walked in.

"George, glad you entered normally for once. No Dungbombs going off or other distractions. Who is your friend?"

"I'm Sadia Archer I work at Madame Malkin's in Diagon Alley. George invited me here for Christmas with the family."

"I see. Any particular reason?" Molly asked giving the Robier a dirty look.

"Well for one thing it will make it easier for anyone who still needs robes for the wedding to get them since I would simply do them right here," Sadia explained. 

"How long have you known George?"

"I personally didn't know them until this summer when I moved to Diagon Alley from India. My late husband used to run a joke shop in Kanpur India. When he died I moved here and took a job with Madame Malkin until I can get together enough money to open my own Dress Robe Shop," Sadia explained. "I find myself going over to Weasley Wizard Wheezies on average two three times a week."

"George, you could have warned me you were bringing a guest," Molly said.

"I thought I did," George said. 

"If you did no one ever told me," Molly said as Sadia's two girls tried to knock Amy over in the result splashing the Pumpkin Juice on the Clock. 

"Katrina, Kaylee, cut it out," Sadia growled. "Otherwise I'll make you spend the holidays with a couple Dementors."

"Why I don't know but I'll find a way to harness their energy," Amy said. "Grandma, where are Elly and the others?" 

"I'm not sure really. Why who are you looking for?"

"Elly, Shiki, and Rubeus?" Amy said.

"Why what do you have up your sleeve?" Molly wondered.

"First Snowball Fight of the Holidays of course," Amy said.

Fairly Soon Amy, Katrina, and Elly were going up against Shiki, Rubeus, and Kaylee. George was suitably secured using the Full Body Bind.

"Rubeus what's the idea behind this?" Shiki asked the only male around.

"Christmas Tradition, everyday we try to see who can pelt the others the best. Last year we had uneven teams except for Christmas Day when Amy had a Slytherin on her team. Imagine that a Slytherin having a snow ball fight with a bunch of future Gryffindors. So where do you go to school?"

"Last year I was at the Tokyo School of Magic in Japan but I'm at Hogwarts this year. Why was George given a Full Body Bind?"

"Last year he and Fred from an upstairs window cursed everyone's snowballs so they landed on our cousin Jeanine and she ended up with a cold. Grandma's temper really flared that day when she found out. Uncle Percy and Aunt Penny made sure those two paid bigtime," Rubeus said as Katrina pelted him with a big snowball. They headed back in an hour later to find Sadia in the kitchen whipping up hot chocolate. Colleen was setting out a big plate of cookies.

"Aunt Colleen, who made the cookies?" Amy wondered.

"George, he insisted they were safe," Colleen said.

"Katrina, you want to taste one to be sure?"

Katrina picked up a small tart like cookie. Shortly after that She was acting like a monkey. 

"Thought so. Shiki, always be careful about anything provided by Fred or George. "

"Oh boy what happened now?" Charlie wondered as he walked in.

"George slipped a few joke cookies into the stuff he and Sadia brought," Colleen explained as Charlie grabbed a cookie shaped like a snitch. His head suddenly looked like one. 

"Do those two leave anything alone?"

"Not really," Amy replied.

"Sadia, I hope you are prepared for what happens should you and George ever get married," Amy commented.

"Yeah I'll need to make sure I keep the phone number of a Wizarding Psychiatrist on hand," Sadia commented. "Colleen, when do you want me to fit your Robes. I'm doing Ginny and Charlie after the kids have warmed up. Molly is all set probably because of her husband's position."

"Maybe first thing tomorrow," Colleen said.

"OK . I'll be real busy this week getting Robes ready and getting last minute Christmas stuff done," Sadia commented.

Amy spent the rest of the day working on an essay for History. The next morning Amy decided to unleash her arsenal of cleaning charms. In fact she was so busy she didn't notice Penny apparate in within striking distance of Amy's wand. Thankfully Amy was using a spot removal charm and Penny happened to have a spot on her robes.

"Thanks Amy," Penny said.

"Oh Hi Aunt Penny. I'm just taking care of the cleaning for Grandma and Grandpa."

Right then Jeanine and Little Arthur came through.

"Amy, are the clowns here yet?"

"If by clowns you mean Fred and George well George is but we put him under the Full Body Bind yesterday. Not taking chances after what they pulled last year. I better warn you don't eat anything George brought with him." 

Just then Katrina and Kaylee went by. 

"Who are they?" Jeanine wondered.

"Two pint sized bandits. George invited his girlfriend for Christmas. Grandma wasn't too pleased but Sadia has been making herself useful around here. Well those two bandits are Sadia's twin girls. They happen to be your age," Amy informed her.

"What did they do to you?"

"When I was in Diagon Alley doing my shopping I stopped at Florean Fortescue's for a snack and while I was eating my sundae one of them spooked me and I landed face first in my sundae."

"HE's a pretty nice guy. Of course to get the best deals you almost have to be an A list customer," Arthur said.

"I think I'm definitely an A list customer," Amy commented. "Katrina, see if you can round Elly, Rubeus, and Shiki up."

"What's up Amy time for the daily Snowball fight?" Kaylee wondered.

"I think so," Amy said.

"Amy, is your slimey friend going to show up this year?"

"He wasn't sure but he was invited. IF he does show up it will probably be that day."

The others showed up right then. Penny went to make sure George was suitably restrained. They kept the same teams as the day before with Jeanine joining Amy's team and Arthur joining Rubeus's team. AN hour into the Snowball fight a rouge ball entered the battle as a slightly dark skinned teen popped into being.

"Hi Sam," Amy said. "Weren't sure when you would make it."

"Well we got lucky and Dad was able to arrange a Portkey. Otherwise we would have had to take a Muggle Plane and getting reservations would have been a killer for sure. All we need now is Flint to make an appearance."

"He might not come depends on how his family is," Amy explained. "I hope Ashley and Wendell can somehow make it."

"So do I. HE's a good kid," Sam said.

After the snowball fight was over Sam, Amy, and Shiki sat down to eat some cookies that Colleen and Ginny had made up while George was restrained and drink Pumpkin Juice and Hot Chocolate. During all this they compared the educational styles at Hogwarts, Luxor Academy, and the Tokyo School of Magic. In fact the talk went so long that Big Arthur and Percy arrived during it. 

The next day everyone hung out in Katrina and Kaylee's case mainly causing trouble especially since Harry and Ginny were busy getting ready for a small party since that day happened to be Melissa and Melanie's first birthday. About two o'clock Tammie walked into the room her Earmuffs, coat, boots and gloves already on. 

"Come on gang let's go," She growled.

Everyone then suited up. They once again insured that siblings were not on the same team. 

"Tammie, how is Wendell doing?" Amy inquired.

"He's improving. Mom may try to find a way here for Christmas but he won't be here which is too bad. Oh well I'll just have to torture someone else like Jean," Tammie responded.

"Hey," Jeanine said as she pelted Tammie with a fresh snowball. 

"Jean, I think your supposed to throw the Balls at the other team," Katrina joked.

"Stuff it twerp," Jean said since she wasn't sure she liked the Archer twins. Right then though Rick and Kaylee threw snowballs right at Jean. By the time the fight ended everyone was well covered. 

The next few days were busy ones. The day before Christmas a cab pulled up and Ashley emerged. The driver looked at her as if she had two heads or something since Ashley had given him a couple Galleons for his fee from the nearest Train Station.

The next morning Katrina woke everyone in the girls room up at 6am. 

"Come on let's go," she cried.

Amy grabbed her wand and pointed it at the exuberent seven year old. "_Petrificus Totalus"_

The girl then flopped back down on her cot. An hour later when sounds could be heard around the house everyone started to actually move about. At that time Amy released Katrina from the Full Body Bind.

"Smart move Amy," Tammie said.

"I wasn't quite ready to get up at that point."

Soon the Living Room was full of fresh scents of Cookies (mainly at this point the ones George had brought), Cider and Pumpkin Juice, and the Chatter of people opening their presents. 

"Shiki, The Kusas did they ever formally adopt you after you went to live with them?" Ginny asked at one point.

"No they didn't why?" Shiki wondered.

"In part it deals with you transferring full time to Hogwarts after the school year is over. Ginny and I were discussing it with Percy since he had arranged the Exchange Program through his department along with the guy who was at Hogwarts from the Education Office the day that most of the Gryffindor Quidditch Teams brooms were torched and well our figuring was that you could stay with us during the summer holidays. To make it even easier we were thinking of adopting you as our own daughter," Harry explained.

Shiki seemed quiet. Sam had a touching look on his face as he unwrapped the photo of Hannah. 

"Talk about sweet Amy," Sam commented. 

After the last of the presents were opened Amy put her sweater on and under her robes and cloak and grabbed the bag of Owl treats. 

"Grandma, I'm going to tend the owls," She called out. Shiki joined her. 

"Amy, of the things I unwrapped under the tree I think your parents gave me the best gift I received."

"What news that they were thinking of adopting you?" 

"Yeah. It would make everything easier besides your parents from when I first arrived seemed to treat me like family. Heck your whole family has even Sadia and she isn't a full member of the family not like I am," Shiki commented. 

"I know. She probably will someday. By the time Katrina and Kaylee get to Hogwarts if by chance I end up a Prefect I will make their lives miserable. After all they won't be arriving there until sixth year I think."

"Somehow I doubt your dad and McGonagall would go for that move."

Both girls turned around at the unexpected voice to find Marcus.

"Wondered if you were planning on making an appearance. Practically everyone was asking about you," Amy said.

"I only came for a few minutes to give you your present. Man I wish I could stay the rest of the day but I can't. I liked the present you gave me," Marcus said. "Usually I just picked up a can of polish but you went beyond that."

"Couldn't you at least try to come back for dinner. I think everyone is looking forward to you being here," Amy commented. "Besides George's girlfriend brought her two daughters and we need everyone we can get."

"Wish I could besides my return port key is in four minutes," Marcus said. "See you after the holidays."

He then handed Amy a box and headed off before the Port Key took him away."

"IS that normal for him showing up for a few minutes then leaving?" Shiki wondered.

"Last year he wasn't able to leave until After dessert. He managed to stick around but then we kept encouraging him to stay," Amy said. "

They then headed inside.

"Where did that box come from?" Molly wondered.

"Marcus, He wasn't able to stay long. I tried to convince him but it didn't work?"

"Amy, what did you all do with Hannah's things?" Samuel wondered.

"For the most part nothing. Shiki laid claim to her backpack and Hannah's owl Edgar has been coming to me lately with stuff. I think he chose me as his new owner. I think those are the only things to really get claimed. I'm not sure what we will do with the rest of her stuff?"

"What kind of stuff remains?" Tammie wondered.

"Clothes and textbooks primarily."

"You know the books are easily dealt with. Just find an incoming student who can use them."

"Good point After all they are fairly common books.

Dinner was served about 630 that night. About six forty five the air got real odiferous. George was hard pressed to hide his grin.

"George Albert Weasley, what did you do put Dung Bombs under everyones seat. I can't believe you would do something like that on Christmas Day Have you no shame what so ever?" Molly Screamed at him.

"Molly, calm down you know you shouldn't let your blood pressure get high like this," Big Arthur said.

Molly gave her husband a very mean look. 

After dinner George was quickly put to work cleaning up all the dishes along with the dining room without Magic. Everyone else meanwhile was availing themselves of the shower. In the room that night.

"Amy, is grandma always like that when people do bad things?" Kaylee wondered since she and Katrina looked at Molly and Big Arthur as substitute grandparents."

" Fraid so."

"She can really be strict. AS it is she doesn't care for what Fred and George chose to do with their lives running a joke shop and all," Jeanine said.

"Our dad before he died ran one it was pretty neat," Kaylee said.

Closing A/N Next Chapter will be the Wedding and Fehrlyevil can be thanked with reviews of her work. Her actual Pen Name is much longer but I prefer the Shortened version.


	10. A Wedding Disaster

__

A/N Well a moment a long time in coming (like chapter 5 of Amy's Time at Hogwarts) has arrived the much anticipated Wedding of Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson. 

Chapter Ten A Wedding Disaster

Two Days later everyone using what they could Floo Powdered from the Burrow to the Puddlemere Inn where Angelina usually stayed when she was playing Quidditch on her home court. 

"Ok I expect that everyone will be on their very best behavior for this oh so special occasion," Molly said with a particular glance at George. Angelina happened to walk out right then.

"Oh hi gang. I didn't figure your whole group would be arriving at once. I reserved pretty much the entire Inn for you all." 

"You didn't have to Angelina," Molly said.

"Well my family is staying at the Wyndham," Angelina said. "We will have to be careful of course due to there being ordinary people around."

"So no fancy tricks huh Angelina," Amy said.

Prof Harrington happened to walk by right then her son Olivier.

"Hi Professor, Olivier," Amy said.

"Miss Potter, Miss Suta-Raito, Miss Weasley, Where is Mr. Flint?"

"He isn't with us," Amy said.

Angelina then walked right over.

"You must be Harry and Ginny's foster child Shiki?"

"Not exactly," Shiki said. "I am Shiki but I'm not a foster care placement."

"You going to help Amy the next time she tries to set off stink bombs in the Chemistry lab?" Angelina wondered. _(A/N translate into wizard as Dung Bombs in the Potions Dungeon)_

"Couldn't tell you," Shiki responded.

"For the record Angelina is Emily's mom," Amy told her.

"Nice to meet you," Shiki added.

Angelina then handed out the room assignments. Amy and Shiki ended up rooming with Katie Bell's eight year old daughter Elizabeth. 

"So you two play Quidditch at all?" Elizabeth wondered.

"I don't. If I hadn't transferred to Hogwarts I probably would have," Shiki said.

"I'm the current Keeper for Gryffindor," Amy said.

"Neat. What do you use for a broom?" 

"A Thunderstick," Amy replied. 

"Man those are expensive I asked my mom for one but they didn't want to spend the money right now. I'm flying a Nimbus 2003 and it's too slow a broom," Elizabeth said. I'd prefer something more modern like a Firebolt 6. "

"My parents got it for me for my birthday and I was expecting maybe a Lightning 100. AS it is I ended up instrumental in Thundersticks even being authorized for use by students at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure you will manage something in a few years," Shiki told her. "Good as the Brooms here in Britain are the Top Selling Japanese Model is the Senshi 480."

A Short while later Amy was glancing at a Catalog she had found in her bag of stuff she had picked up at Quality Quidditch Supplies when she did her Christmas Shopping. She was looking at the Advertisements for the Brooms available. She found that a Firebolt 6 at the time the catalog was published was selling for 200 Galleons. A Nimbus 2008 was only 150 Galleons. Both were marked at almost clearance pricing. Once it was dark Amy walked over to Edgar's cage.

"Hey buddy, Got a job for you. I want you to take this letter to The Quidditch Shop in Diagon Alley."

"Where did you get your owl from?" Elizabeth wondered.

"HE was a friend of mine's but when she accidentally drowned He chose me. Shiki got her backpack the same way," Amy said.

"Why were you owling a Quidditch Store?"

"I wanted to double check the prices of some stuff in my catalog," Amy told her.

That day was tied up with the rehearsal which George tried to liven up a little only to get a mean scowl from Molly. The Dinner that night wasn't bad either For that Dress Robes were sufficient. When Amy got back to the room it was dark and Edgar was waiting. 

"Dear Miss Potter

Both Brooms are discontinued and have already been sold out. Right now We are having our After Christmas Sale in which all brooms are 35-40% off with Free Shipping. All Quidditch Robes are 25% off and All Accessories are 20% off. The prices in the catalog are still in effect. Since it just came out in November. If you should decide to order anything just send me an owl."

"Amy what is up your sleeve?" Shiki wondered.

"Nothing really I was just thinking about Elizabeth," Amy said.

"No Amy I wouldn't. Her mom may not like it. She already said that Elizabeth couldn't have one."

"She said Her parents didn't want to spend the money. There is a difference. Besides Her parents wouldn't be spending the money. I would."

"Still I don't think it's a good idea Amy. You need what money you have for school"

"Shiki, I'd barely make a dent in my money. Besides dad usually pays for books and so forth. All I usually have to pay for are things from the Apothecary," Amy insisted. 

Later that night Amy secretly sent an owl to the Store ordering A Firebolt 7 to be delivered to Elizabeth's house. On sale it was only 174 Galleons. 

The next Day was the Wedding Itself. Amy spent an hour getting her Reddish Brown hair just right after She put her Formal Robes on. Everyone then headed for the Local Wizarding Meeting Hall where the Wedding was to take place. Amy noticed how Elizabeth's Robes were a little worn. That of course made her feel slightly better about her decision. When they arrived at the Hall Things were in a Frenzy.

"Amy, we have a small problem. My Junior Attendant is sick. It's not likely she will be able to take part," Angelina said in a near panic. 

"Not good Angelina. Is there anything I or Shiki can do to help out?" Amy wondered.

"Shiki I don't think so but You on the other hand being the good niece you are?" Angelina hinted.

"Show me the way Angelina." Amy commented.

She was lead to a big room Where Professor Harrington, Carleen's Mom, Mrs. Conner (Elizabeth's mom), and the other members of the Bridal party were working away. Emily and another girl were also on hand. 

"OK That crisis is solved. I'm sure everyone recognizes who this is," Angelina said.

"I may know who she is but I'm not sure?" Mrs. Conner said.

"Katie, That's Harry and Ginny's daughter Amy," Professor Harrington said.

"Oh, WE never actually met that might be why I wasn't sure who she was."

"By chance my friend Shiki and I are rooming with Elizabeth."

"Interesting," Katie said.

After three long boring Hours of preparation Everyone was lined up. During that time Amy had asked Carleen's mom where Carleen was.

"She is coming later," Mrs. Wood explained. 

Another useless hour of standing around waiting then took place when everyone started to walk toward the Room where the Wedding would actually take place. The various members of the Groom's party were waiting nearby with Fred safely in the Room off to one side. Amy and Emily went in behind the other girl who was apparently the flower girl followed closely behind by the Ring Bearer. The adults then entered first with Katie almost tripping on the hem of her robes. 

Fairly soon everyone was in place as the Organist played the all important tune with which Angelina walked in looking really nice. Amy glanced over and for the first time Realized that Professor Dumbledore himself was standing in the important position before the Courtiers Without too much trouble Angelina managed to make it too the altar. 

"Dearly Beloved we are standing here today to join this man and this woman in matrimony. It is a time in which in the wizarding world not only can too people but sometimes two families aree united. Due to the presence of people from the outside world today we are not going to be doing some of the traditional ceremonial things like the Lighting of the wands that is done at most ceremonies in the wizarding world. Let us get on with the Ceremony," Dumbledore said. 

The Ceremony went on for a good hour. Amy of course was quickly bored such that she almost wished someone would give her the full body bind. Finally everything ended. 

"Glad that's over," Amy muttered as she paraded out with everyone else. They then headed for the Hotel where the Wizarding Guests were taken by Floo Powder to The Leaky Cauldron for the Reception. Luckily only a small handful were Muggles. Neville and a couple staff members were waiting with small brooms to brush the soot off the guests. Amy ended up standing around yet another area waiting for the Parade into the room the reception was taking place in. George during the wait was handing out a few snacks. Amy suspecting what was up declined. Of course one of Angelina's brides maids ended up in feathers since she didn't realize what was up. An usher ended up acting like a monkey as well. Molly of course hid her face in shame. Finally Everyone paraded in. Amy was shown to a seat not too far from the Head table. She glanced up to see who was waiting for her. 

"Marcus, this is certainly a surprise."

"Tell me about it. Here I am waxing my broom when an owl appears telling me to be at the Leaky Cauldron at 7PM in Formal robes which I just happened to have a set of. My dad was wondering what was up and I told him I had no idea. Your hair does look lovely tonight."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, It was at the last minute that Amy ended up part of the Wedding Party but she performed her duties admirably," Dumbledore said. "Things do happen and I hope Alicia Wood the niece of Former Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood recovers nicely from her sudden illness."

"Anything good on the dinner menu?"

"Standard wedding fare of chicken or beef I think. I put in for chicken since the beef is usually as tough as shoe leather," Amy told him. 

The Dinner part went well and before anyone realized it Fred and Angelina were getting ready to cut the cake. Just as Fred was getting to the middle of the first cut into the cake the whole thing exploded. George was having an impossible time keeping a straight face. Of course everyone was covered in bits of cake. You could almost see the steam coming out of Molly's ears from the cake exploding. The veins in her forehead were also quite prominent. Her face in addition was so red that it looked like she was about to explode herself.

"You two just don't give up do you Fred," Angelina hissed.

"I had nothing to do with it Angelina," Fred attempted to explain.

"Yeah right," Angelina growled. 

"I would never do anything to ruin today," Fred insisted. "Come on Angelina you ended up waiting way too long for this day. You have to admit it was funny."

"Maybe to you but not to me," Angelina said. She then doubled over in pain. Katie and Alicia ran over along with Angelina's mother.

"Someone get a doctor," Katie called. 

"Mom," Emily cried from the head table where she was sitting. Sadia quickly reached over and placed a hand on the frightened girl's shoulder. 

Shortly after that a doctor popped into being. 

"Where is the patient?" he inquired.

"Over here," Alicia called out.

"What is the patients name?"

"Angelina Johnson-Weasley," Angelina managed to say.

"Where do you hurt?" the doctor wondered.

Over in here," Angelina said indicating her lower abdomen. HE carefully checked her over. 

"This isn't good. I'll need room to work," the doctor said.

"What is wrong with me?" Angelina wondered.

"Right now it looks like it might be time," the doctor said.

"Now but It wasn't supposed to happen for two more months," Angelina said.

"Katie, maybe you all should sit down Fred this goes for you as well," Angelina's mother said.

"What will we do about a cake thanks to my brother we are lacking one," Fred commented.

"Leave that to me," Mrs. Johnson said as she twirled her wand around the room and within seconds a fairly good cake appeared on everyone's plate. Three hours later after most of the guests except the Harringtons, the Johnsons, the Conners and the Extended Weasley clan had left Angelina was able to relax.

"He looks so cute," Fred indicated.

"That he does," Angelina said. "I just hope he manages to live a long healthy life. Emily darling come here."

Emily walked over with Amy, Marcus, and Shiki next to her. 

"What do you think of your baby brother?"

"HE looks so small?" 

"That's kind of too be expected since he is two whole months premature. He will need a lot of care if he is too survive," Angelina said.

"He is about the only good thing to come out of today when you think about it," Fred Commented.

Marcus meanwhile had walked over to the band and spoke to them for a minute. A Soft slow song then started up a few seconds later. Marcus then walked back over to Amy.

"May I have this dance?"

"Sure," Amy said.

Shortly after that the majority of the remaining guests were dancing away. Emily sat off to one side with her brother. 

"Marcus, you are certainly a good dancer," Amy commented. "I must not have noticed during the Valentine Ball."

"I always feel I have to dance at these things. Amy, would you be willing to accompany me to the next one?"

"Sure," Amy said. Meanwhile Angelina was dancing with Fred.

"Fred, What are going to name our son?"

"I don't know. Emily certainly likes him," Fred commented as he watched Their oldest child sing a soothing lullaby to her brother in time to the music. AS the song ended Marcus and Amy were almost liplocked. 

Closing Notes. You will learn the name of their latest child next chapter. If you are wondering why no mention of Angelina being pregnant was made even in the previous fic it's because I didn't make that decision until I was writing the scene since I wanted to add to the theme for the chapter. 


	11. Trouble and Eagles

A/N I know Questions were left at the end of the previous chapter. IF anything the previous chapter is the closest I ever came to a Cliffhanger. I want to thank FehrlyEvil for assistance with resolution of the microcliffie and The Author formally known as Melissa Ivory for doing the Beta for this chapter.

Chapter Eleven Trouble and Eagles

One morning in Mid January Amy was eating breakfast with her gang (Geoff, Emily, Shiki, Elly, Abigale,) When the Mail owls started to arrive. Screech made an appearance along with The Owl with the Newspaper and a third owl that had a magazine in her talons. 

"So what did you get?" Abigale wondered.

"First off my first issue of Quidditch Illustrated. Also Lynda sent me an Owl."

Before Amy had a chance to read her mail It was time to head for class. Being a Monday she had her dad first.

"McGonagall and I meant to announce this at Breakfast but Hecate is getting bold. Over the weekend were several Attacks on Magical and Non-Magical alike. No word yet on if any one with ties to Hogwarts was killed. As you all know Hecate first reached prominence when she murdered the Parents of a Hogwarts student."

The room went quiet right then since the second years had known Hannah the best prior to her committing suicide right after the school year began. Amy meanwhile glanced at the Owl a little bit. As she read it her face went deathly pale. 

"Amy," Harry said. "You ok?"

"Screech Delivered an owl from the relay this morning. Dad, Dudley's business was attacked. HE is still alive but was injured bad," Amy said.

"Who is Dudley?" Jim Fitzgerald wondered

"My Muggle cousin," Harry said. "His two kids Abigale and Joshua attend Hogwarts. Abigale is in your house and Joshua is in Hufflepuff."

Harry then ducked into his office. Soon he walked out and started to assign reading from the book. Amy chose to read the Daily Prophet instead. Soon after that Friar Di Baldi appeared. 

"Friar, go to Professor Binns and tell him I need to borrow Joshua Dursley then go to Professor Sprout and Fetch Abigale Dursley. Fairly soon the two students arrived.

"Something wrong Professor. Binns wasn't too pleased you sent for me," Joshua said.

"Friad so Joshua. Amy received an owl via the relay this morning from your mother apparently. Your father was badly injured in an attack on his business probably by Hecate."

Both Abigale and Joshua attempted to fall into chairs only for Abigale to miss and land on the floor. 

"Just so you two know I will be excusing you from classes at least through today." 

"Thanks Professor," Abigale said.

"Abigale, if you want you can stay here for now Friar, if you can and he desires escort Joshua back to Hufflepuff," Harry said. "Amy, if you find anything good in the Paper write a brief essay about it."

Amy turned red that her dad caught her reading the paper. 

Class was soon over. Amy then placed her paper in her bag for use later during History. After that they headed for Transfiguration. 

"Amy, any idea how Your Aunt and Uncle are doing?" Prof. Harrington asked first thing.

"Haven't heard from there Professor. AS it is I saw Quidditch Illustrated has a Story of the Wedding in the latest issue but I haven't read it yet."

"You get that magazine?" Professor Harrington asked a little amazed.

"Christmas Present from I think Charlie," Amy replied. "Tyler is certainly cute. Emily made sure to put a picture of the two of them up on her nightstand in our room."

"Well he is my brother after all," Emily said. "AS it is I haven't heard from them either."

"Today I want to discuss a very tricky transfiguration we will actually attempt next class," Professor Harrington said. 

They survived class and headed for lunch. After lunch was Charms. Amy then considered skipping Potions to see how Abigale was going but decided against. They soon arrived in Class.

"Greetings stooges. Today we will be making a Potion to ward off Chizpurfles. While you all are mixing your potions I will be handing back papers and so forth," Snape told them. 

"Professor what is a Chizpurfle?" Hillary wondered.

"It's a type of pest. Those of you crazy enough to take Care of Magical Creatures will probably end up studying them at some point. If you happen to have your copy of the Hogwarts Guide on you then open it up to the recipe and begin to work on it."

Amy took it out of her bag since she kept it with her. AS she worked away on the potion she attempted to concentrate on the recipe. When Snape handed back a paper on Transfiguratory Potions (A/N potions like Polyjuice Potion) Amy looked it over and noticed a strange section of writing at the bottom. 

****

The light of one Love,

Will bring the Light back,

Only after the Darkness has fallen.

Amy found the few lines completely baffling. She continued to work on her potion though. At one point she turned away and didn't notice Nastia Boldegard and Rachel Ricards tamper with her potion. Soon after that a small explosion occured and when The Smoke cleared where Amy had been was an Eagle with Dark Brown feathers on it's chests and wings and white feathers on it's head and tail. 

"Where is Miss Potter?" Snape wondered.

"She was right here a second ago," Shiki explained.

"I know she was there only she is gone and that bird is in her place," Snape said. 

"Professor, I saw a couple Slytherins do something with Amy's Potion. It could have something to do with it," Roger said.

"Thank you Mr. Faulkner. I'll be a minute here."

Snape walked into his office and made a quick call. Five Minutes later Hagrid walked in.

"Hagrid, if you could be so kind as to relocate that eagle and also see if you can find where The Deputy Headmaster's daughter has disappeared to."

"Sure Professor Snape," Hagrid said.

"Shiki, I wonder if that eagle is Amy," Emily said.

"Have you ever seen Amy change into any kind of animal?" Shiki asked her.

"No but some Animagi tend to be secretive. I'll ask Professor Harrington later after History She might know something about Animagi since I think some form of Transfiguration is involved," Emily said.

Meanwhile Hagrid had taken the Eagle up to the Owlery. Soon as it was there The Eagle revealed her true form.

"Man what happened?" Amy wondered.

"I'm hoping you know Amy because I sure don't."

"All I know is I was in Potions and my cauldron exploded. Next thing I know I have feathers," Amy said. "Something isn't right," Amy said. "Why are we up here?"

"I had come up here to release an eagle that had shown up in the Potions Dungeon When the Eagle turned into you," Hagrid told her. 

Amy then concentrated for a minute and found she could switch with effort between her human form and the form of an Eagle."

"Amy, how long have you been an animagus?" Hagrid wondered.

"I don't know. Is that good?"

"So long as you register with the Misuse of Magic Office yes. After all you probably read what happened to that Daily Prophet reporter who was an unregistered Animagus. Amy, your grandfather James was an Animagus," Hagrid said. 

"I know Sirius told me. I admit I had considered maybe becoming one someday but not this early in life.

Just then the Bell Rang signaling the end of classes. Amy hurried to get to History on time taking the time to use a non drowsy charm on her as she ran. She got there just as Binns was entering through the blackboard.

"Amy, what happened to you last class?" Julie asked her.

"I'll explain later," Amy said.

She got through class and headed off to see Professor McGonagall. The Headmistress was just leaving for dinner when Amy arrived at the Gargoyle. 

"Professor McGonagall, you got a minute?" Amy asked her while out of breath.

"Sure come on up to my office." McGonagall said. They then headed up the Moving Staircase to her office.

"Professor, you know anything about how one would register as an Animagus?"

McGonagall then changed into her cat form and back.

"Guess you do," Amy said.

"Why do you want to know?" McGonagall wondered.

"This is why," Amy said as she shifted into her Eagle form and back. "How it happened I don't know I was in Potions when my cauldron exploded and the next minute I have feathers and Hagrid is taking me up to the Owlery to try and release me thankfully right then I was able to change back."

"We'll get everything done After Dinner unless there is Quidditch Practice tonight," McGonagall said.

"I doubt it I'll check with Josh at dinner though," Amy said.

They then headed for the Great Hall. Amy stopped by Josh's seat.

"No Practice tonight Amy," Josh said before she could open her mouth.

"Good I have to do something with McGonagall," Amy said.

After dinner Amy headed back to McGonagall's office. It took a couple hours but she soon had herself all legalized as far as the Misuse of Magic office went. She decided to have some fun a fly back to Gryffindor. She soon arrived at the window just as an owl was coming up on it. Luckily a Sixth Year had thought to open the window. Amy flew in after the owl and flew around before diving for a chair near the fireplace. As she got close she quickly returned to her human form and plopped down. The owl headed toward her.

"Wish I'd known you were coming to see me," Amy said as she took the message from it's leg. The owl then flew off. 

"Whoa Amy, when did you become an Animagus?" Melanie wondered as she walked over.

"I'd say about a third of the way to maybe halfway through Potions this afternoon," Amy replied. "It wasn't on my plan for the day. McGonagall helped me go through the paperwork for the Ministry so I'd be legal."

"Good to know Amy. Otherwise you could have ended up expelled," Melanie said.

Amy then looked at the letter the owl had delivered.

__

OH Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You so much for the birthday present you got me Amy. I love it. My mom feels that you didn't have to go to all that trouble but I still love the fact that you did it. Sometime maybe we can have a race Me on my brand new Firebolt 7 and you on that stupid Thunderstick you have.

Did I say Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You already or not

Elizabeth Conner

"Who was the owl from?" Shiki wondered as she walked over.

"Elizabeth thanking me for the birthday present I had gotten her. I didn't even know her birthday was coming up when I did it," Amy said.

"What did you supposedly get her for her birthday?"

"Firebolt 7 during the sale at Quality Quidditch Supplies," Amy admitted. 

"I should have known," Shiki told her.

They managed to survive classes the next day though Amy kept a very close eye on Nastia and Rachel. Wednesday When The Gryffindors walked into the Transfiguration room McGonagall was on hand.

"Class today we are going to discuss very briefly a different type of transfiguration. That being Human Transfiguration. Who knows of a type of Human Transfiguration."

No one put their hands up so Professor Harrington decided to call on somebody. 

"Amy, can you think of an example?" 

"Yes self transfiguration also know as Animagia. A person capable of this transformation is known as an Animagus the plural of which is Animagi," Amy said.

"Very good Miss Potter fifteen points to Gryffindor," Professor Harrington said.

"There is a reason that I'm in attendance at your class today. That being that one of you recently became an animagus."

Those who were oblivious to what went on around them looked around trying to figure out what McGonagall was talking about. Amy during all this wished she had her dad's invisibility cloak on hand. McGonagall meanwhile did her infamous cat transformation so as to snag the focus of the students back to the front.

"Animagia is very dangerous such that the Misuse of Magic office at the Ministry of Magic keeps a register of Who is capable of it, what they turn into, and identifying characteristics. It is illegal to not register though some Animagi tend to slip through the cracks. I'm sure you remember how last year a Daily Prophet reporter was arrested for being an unregistered Animagus," Professor Harrington said. "Professor McGonagall, when usually do students begin to study Human Transfiguration."

"Usually third year we go into the theory but Students normally below the Upper levels are forbidden to attempt it. In fact if we catch a student as an unregistered Animagus we can and probably will Expel them."

The students shuddered remembering how two Slytherins had been expelled for destroying another students property. 

"Not to worry though. I know the student's identity since they had fessed up and are registered," McGonagall said. "In fact the student came to me for assistance with registering."

They continued to discuss the matter. Amy easily survived the rest of her classes without further embarrassment. Of course when she reached her room she found a ghost with very nice reddish hair on her bed. Her initial reaction was typical Muggle

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," She screamed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," The ghost said as Melanie came charging in.

"OK What's going on Amy?" Melanie wondered.

"That," Amy said. 

"So you've seen lots of ghosts. You've even charmed Peeves so he looked like a Rainbow what two three times," Melanie said.

"Usually not on my bed looking quite comfortable at that. I was almost embarrassed out of my mind after McGonagall visited my Transfiguration Class because of what happened on Monday," Amy said.

"Try not to let it bother you Amy, I'll be in the Common Room if you need me," Melanie said. She then left.

"You do have a very lovely name," The Ghost said.

"Well it's what my parents chose for me," Amy said. "Maybe I should fully introduce myself. I'm Amy Lillian Potter."

The ghost's eyes almost seemed to want to pop right out of her sockets.

"Something wrong?" Amy wondered.

"I was just surprised to hear your last name that's all," the ghost said.

"I'm no one special really even if my dad survived an attack by Voldemort when he was only a year old. They used to call him the Boy who Lived," Amy told her ghostly companion.

"Harry survived that night," the ghost said her body almost seemed to be getting paler then was normal even for a ghost.

"Yes he did. Did you know my dad or something at one point?"

"Yes I did. I knew him when he was a baby but I haven't seen him in thirty years. Man it seems like only yesterday that the attack took place," the ghost said. "So tell me Amy how are Petunia and Vernon doing?"

"I'm assuming you mean Petunia and Vernon Dursley. I'm not the one to ask having never met either of them. I can tell you though that Vernon is dead. AS for Petunia I don't know. My dad was out of contact with them for thirteen years up until fall of '09."

"Dudley still a pig?" 

"No he is actually slim. He and his wife have two kids who attend Hogwarts."

"Slytherins probably."

"Actually his daughter is in Gryffindor and his son in Hufflepuff."

"Nice to hear?"

"Mind if I ask you one question. By chance did you know my grandma Lily and My Grandpa James Potter?"

"Actually Amy I am Lily Potter," the ghost said.

"No way," Amy said.

"Yes way," Lily said.

Right then a knock occurred on the door.

"Something up Abigale?" Amy inquired on seeing her cousin.

"I felt like seeing which ghost had scared even you. I'd think you would know all the ghosts around here being a second year."

"The only ghosts I really know are Ritala, Myrtle, Sir Nicholas, and Friar Di Baldi, and of course Peeves. I don't really hang with Baron Von Rastinov The Grey Lady or any of the other ghosts."

"I'm Abigale Dursley," Abigale said looking at Lily.

"Lily Potter, At one time a long time ago I was Harry Potter's mother."

"My dad has a cousin named Harry who is a professor here."

"Abby, Lily here is my late grandmother. In other words she is the sister of your Grandma Dursley," Amy explained.

"Whoa," Abigale said. "Amy, we should take her you know where to see you know who," Abigale suggested.

"He is probably in his office," Amy said.

Lily slipped into Stealth mode. Amy and Abigale then went down to Harry's office He was in correcting papers.

"Hi dad," Amy said.

"Hi Amy Abigale," Harry said.

Lily then slipped inside and slipped Harry's glasses off his nose. 

"What The," Harry said as he tried to reach for them.

"Nice try Harry. You turned out pretty good," Lily said while still in stealth mode.

"OK Who is there," Harry said his temper nearing it's limits. "If it's a student playing tricks I'm going to take a Ton of points from your house for this."

"Thankfully I'm not a student," Lily said as she appeared overhead. 

Harry's eyes went huge at the sight of his mother's ghost. 

"How come Dad isn't with you?" He asked after he had calmed down.

"He is too busy pulling pranks like the old days. You ever meet any of his partners in crime?"

"Yeah I did. Padfoot comes around periodically, Moony he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts my third year, Wormtail well I try not to think about him. He's dead now," Harry said.

"Remus teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts that would have been a sight to see," Lily said as she giggled a little. "Who teaches that course now a days."

"Actually I do. I'm also the Head of Gryffindor and McGonagall's assistant. Dumbledore heads up the Wizarding Education office at the Ministry now."

"Harry, there was this one guy who was in Slytherin when your father and I were here name of Snape did Remus or Sirius ever talk about him at all?"

Abigale made gagging sounds.

"To be honest Aunt Lily, Snape if your referring to who I think you are referring to is the Potions Master here and he heads Slytherin," Abigale said.


	12. Celebrating Love

A/N This chapter will prove short that is for sure. Snape Fans will be pleased that's for sure since He will be appearing big time in this fic. This fic covers a pretty important holiday and unlike in my last megafic It won't be a first person account and hopefully there won't be any near duels. Just so you know the pet name Kari Translet uses for Professor Snape belong to the Author formerly known as Melissa Ivory who also graciously had the duty of beta reading this chapter. 

Chapter 12 Celebrating Love

"Miss Potter, am I to assume you will be gracing the Ball with your presence tonight?" Snape commented during potions.

"As a matter of fact I will be in Attendance Professor," Amy replied.

"With Marcus Flint probably."

"Well he did ask me a while back at my uncle Fred's wedding."

After her last Class was over Amy and her bunch headed for the Tower so they could begin to get ready.

"Let's face it Amy you will be the only one of us attending it the whole time," Tonya commented.

"I know it's so exciting. Let's hope there isn't a fight like last year," Amy said.

"Come on Amy the only fight we saw last year was over you," Hillary pointed out.

"It wasn't much of a fight her dad and McGonagall broke it up before it could get out of hand," Carleen said.

"I know but still," Erica said.

Amy headed for the shower right then. She spent a long time in there Before getting out.

"Let's hope there is still hot water," Emily said. By the time She got out Amy was just about done with her hair having done it up in a somewhat Muggle way since she didn't know any decent styling charms. 

"So What color dress robes are you wearing tonight?" Julie inquired.

"Actually Julie I think I might wear my Formal robes that I had to buy for Emily's parents wedding," Amy said.

Shortly before the ball Amy headed down to the Great Hall where she saw Her parents waiting along with Professor Snape and Kari, Professor Harrington and her Husband, and a few other couplings. Marcus was also on hand. She even saw Professor Finch-Fletchley and her husband.

"Whoa who is this absolutely stunning young witch," Harry commented.

"Very Funny dad," Amy commented. 

"Amy, aren't you a little overdressed?" Hermione wondered.

"I don't think so Professor," Amy said. "How is your baby doing?"

"He is doing good. It was sort of painful to leave him but I figured Justin and I needed a night to ourselves. This way the students would remember me come September when I return from my leave of absence."

"How old is he Professor?" Marcus wondered.

"Three weeks Mr. Flint," Justin said.

The Doors soon opened and Peeves started throwing confetti around from near the ceiling. 

"Let him have some fun Amy," McGonagall said despite Amy not even having her wand in her hand or even on her since she had left it in her room. Fairly soon after that Amy and Marcus started Dancing. 

"It wasn't all that long ago that we last danced when you think about it," Marcus commented.

"That it hasn't been Marcus," Amy agreed. "Man that was one crazy day. I can't think of anything else that could have gone wrong?"

"How is Emily's brother doing?" 

"Tyler well be is hanging in there. It looks like he has a chance of surviving but it was kind of touch and go at first due to his premature status."

"If anything I probably should have stuck around on Christmas but I couldn't," Marcus said.

"I think everyone understood."

Meanwhile not too far away Amy picked up on a real crazy conversation.

"Severus, you seem like probably the best guy around yet you aren't well liked among the students. For instance why treat the Gryffindors like scum?" Kari wondered.

"I don't treat all Gryffindors like scum just ninety-nine point Five percent of them. Take Amy Potter I go a little easier on her in part so that she can't complain to her father about me. OK so he knows my feelings towards Gryffindors. Heck I even used her mother's Guide for my class one day and I prefer Slytherin written books to the Hogwarts Guide even if it is tailored to our Curricula."

"Neko-chan I knew you were a softy at heart," Kari said before planting a nice juicy one on his lips.

"Ah man who would think Snape would be dating one of the best professors here," Marcus said.

"I know. I find it almost disgusting. I'd almost prefer to be gagged with Godric Gryffindor's wand to watching that all the time," Amy commented.

"Amy, you think Snape and Translet might you know?"

"They probably would. Wonder if their kids would end up in Slytherin."

"If they were proper Snapes they better be in Slytherin," Snape commented as he and Kari danced by them apparently having picked up at least the last part of the sentence.

After a little bit Amy and Marcus sat down at a table with Geoff and Tonya. 

"So how are things going for you?" Tonya wondered.

"So far so good."

"So Finch-Fletchley has a kid now from what I heard."

"Yeah a son named Basil. Not a very Magical sounding name," Amy said. "But then both Professor Finch-Fletchley and her Husband were Muggle Born."

"Most of the better names are from the Muggle World since periodically we have to be able to interact with Muggles," Marcus pointed out.

"Marcus, remember last year?" 

"Yeah," Marcus said. "You really clobbered me good Geoff."

"I know. How close did we come to actually dueling?"

"I was two seconds away from nailing you with Jelly Legs when Amy's dad interfered."

"I ended up with Big Time detention for that one. Three weeks of helping Connelly clean the halls without Magic. Peeves didn't make it easier that's for sure."

"At least he is in a festive mood tonight," Tonya commented.

"Peeves I guess can really bring life to a party," Amy said. "You just have to give him a proper outlet for his hobby."

At that comment Amy had a entire Triple Chocolate Cream Pie land in her face compliments of the Resident Poltergeist and Party animal.

"That isn't quite what I had in mind," Amy said as She wiped some of the pie from her eyes. "Myrtle, let it rest."

Just then Amy saw Lily float by.

"Nice look Amy," She commented.

"Thanks. It's a new line of Cosmetics known as the Peevian Special."

"Nice try Amy but I saw Peeves throw that Pie at you," Lily said.

Harry and Ginny walked over right then.

"Couldn't resist showing up for the dance huh?" Harry inquired.

"No I couldn't Harry," Lily said as she turned toward Ginny. "You wouldn't happen to be of Weasley descent by any chance."

"Actually I am," Ginny said. "I was Ginny Weasley before Harry and I got married."

"So you are Amy's mother huh."

"Yeah I am," Ginny said as Snape and Kari approached.

"Lily, it's been a long time," Severus said.

"Oh Snape you still around," Lily said.

"Unfortunately I teach the Buffoons around this place Potions or I try to at least."

"Lily, I'm Professor Kari Translet I teach a small elective on the Japanese Language to Any Hogwarts student who wants to take the class."

"A class that Amy will hopefully soon be taking next year when she is eligible to take electives," Lily commented.

"Actually Amy-chan was my first student last year. Any Student even first and second year students are eligible."

The younger students were starting to head off. 

"Amy, that particular ghost who is she exactly?"

"Oh Lily Potter no one unimportant. If she was alive She'd be my grandmother. Yet instead she is my Grandghost," Amy joked. Lily then floated over to where Peeves and Myrtle were and soon Amy was once again nailed with a pie. 

"_Woolightica," _Ginny said. Amy's Formal robes were then cleaned of accumulated pie droppings.

"_Facioshis Cleneous_," was the next charm cast. This charm cleaned the rest of the pies off Amy's face.

"arigato Mom," Amy said.

Ginny was confused.

"arigato is Japanese for Thank You Mrs. Potter," Kari explained. "Come on Neko-chan let's get back to some dancing."

They then headed off to continue dancing. About 11pm Amy started to get tired.

"Falling asleep Nakayoshi," Marcus said.

"Yeah I am actually," Amy said as she failed to hold back a yawn.

"I'd walk you back to Gryffindor except," He hinted.

"Not to Worry Marcus I'll make sure she gets back to her house," Lily volunteered as she floated over.

As they went along Lily struck up a conversation with her Granddaughter.

"Marcus seems like a nice guy. How come he wasn't able to walk you back to Gryffindor?"

"He is a Slytherin."

"Oh. Yet when you and your friends Geoff and Tonya were sitting with him earlier there didn't seem to be any hostility or are Geoff and Tonya also Slytherins."

"No Geoff and Tonya are Gryffindors. Last year Geoff and Marcus almost dueled over me but Dad and McGonagall intervened."

"That would have been a sight to see," Lily said.

Amy was soon back in her dorm room where she fell asleep before she could even get her robes off.


	13. Prank Plans and Badgers

A/N This will prove to be a busy chapter but it will cover a large chunk of time. After all Almost Two months will have gone by between when Chapter 12 began and this chapter will end. Some of you probably are wondering why the Chapter is numbered the way it was. Well for the reason behind it read the Authors note at the beginning of Chapter 12 of Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma. Please note when I originally planned the plot out for this series this chapter was going to be two chapters but I decided to merge them so I wouldn't have to use filler for some of it.

Arigato to the author formally known as Melissa Ivory for assisting me with this chapter.

Chapter 13(14) Prank Plans and Badgers

A few weeks after the Ball Amy was sitting against a tree along the grounds as she was writing something down.

Plan one for annual prank  
Overturn a bucket of water over McG  
Back Up Plan  
Charm Slytherin Banner in Great Hall so it Says Gryffindor Rules

Thankfully she had written it in an ancient language once used by the wizards of Britain but which had long ago been replaced by Latin, some of the other Romance Languages and Even the Germanic Languages like English. A Little research by Ritala had come up with a book on it in the Hogwarts Library. The language was so old that translation charms wouldn't even work.

"'Ey There Amy what are you working on?" Hagrid asked her.

"Nothing really Hagrid. Just working on something extremely secretive."

"I better warn you Professor O'Brien has studied a lot of the ancient languages She might be able to translate your work."

"Thanks for the warning Hagrid."

"You have apparently been busy lately Amy after all you haven't been by for tea even."

"Well I've had a lot of homework to do for classes. You know how it is. You were once a second year yourself after all."

"Yet Geoff, Shiki, Marcus, Emily, Elly even Abby and Joshua have made it down on Fridays."

"Maybe I've just been trying to be more studious then them."

"I hope so. Grades are important. I hope you've been getting enough sleep."

"That I have Hagrid my experiences end of last year taught me a lot," Amy commented referring to when she fainted from lack of sufficient sustenance after she had received an academic warning from Binns.

"I don't think anyone wants to see you end up like that this year."

"Well you add my name to the list that is for sure."

"Good to know."

Hagrid them very carefully sat down next to her.

"You looking forward to your mother having her baby?"

"A little bit. After all We have the twins as it is. Three babies will really make it a challenge for her to work on her writing that's for sure." 

"Knowing your mother she will manage. After all when you were a baby she was still a student and had to balance her studies with taking care of you. It was a challenge yet she faced it with all her energy and beat the odds."

"You think so Hagrid."

"You bet Amy. Come on let's take a walk."

"Where to Hagrid?"

"Just follow me as best you can Amy." Hagrid instructed her. Amy soon realized they were headed for the village. The Gamekeeper soon came to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hello Hagrid," Rosmerta said as they walked to the bar. "Hi Amy."

"What's up Rosmerta?"

"Not too much Amy. Didn't expect to see you today."

"I didn't exactly plan on being here."

"Hagrid talked you into it huh?"

"Well She needed a change of scenery Rosmerta."

Amy soon was busy sipping a butterbeer and didn't notice someone slipping up behind her. After a few minutes a few firecrackers went off under her stool. Hagrid reached down and lifted George up.

"Gerroff Hagrid."

"You'll never change will you George."

"Well I was in town visiting my sis and decided to make a visit here for Auld lang syne."

"Sadia and the twin marauders with you or did you come alone."

"Sadia yes the twins no. Katrina and Kaylee are believe it or not at my parents."

"Grandma was willing to let those two pint sized pranksters visit without Sadia on hand."

"Yes she was actually. I know they aren't on your list of favorite people but I bet given time you'll get to like them better."

"I might but don't hold your breath."

"I try not to even if some probably wish I would."

"I doubt that otherwise Fred would have to work the store alone."

Amy stayed for lunch then headed for the house. 

"Amy, how come you didn't hint at stopping by?" Harry wondered.

"Last minute plan. I was working away on some stuff on the school grounds when Hagrid walked over since I hadn't visited him in a while and next thing I know we are headed for town. I hung out at the Three Broomsticks for a while then came here."

"I see," Ginny said. "Things undercontrol at school No academic warnings at all?"

"None that I've been informed of. But then Binns didn't tell me about the one I had last year until After my birthday."

"I took the liberty of asking the teachers to let me know at the earliest possible time should your grades start to slip even a hair," Harry said. "Any Academic Alerts and you will be suspended from the Quidditch team the rest of the year."

"I admit I'm not top of the class but I do pretty good in class even Potions."

"Good to here Amy," Harry said.

"What class did you get a warning in Amy?" Sadia wondered.

"History of Magic the professor is the biggest bore in the school most of the class tends to fall asleep. I actually worked my way into the hospital wing trying to get my grade up."

"How did that happen?"

"I sort of missed a few meals and was living on a periodic goblet of pumpkin juice that Dionia's dad would deliver to me. I ended up collapsing going between the library and Gryffindor."

"Not good Amy," Sadia commented.

Just then Screech showed up.

"Who is the Owl from?" Sadia wondered.

"My friend Lynda Malfoy," Amy took the piece of parchment off as she spoke.

Amy

The way things look now I will be at my mom's over Easter Holidays. You can still come though and bring who ever you want. Let me know who though.

Lynda

"Where does your friend go to school?" Sadia wondered.

"She starts Hogwarts next year," Amy replied.

Amy went back the low road after dinner. 

AS the next few weeks went by Amy was tired most nights either from classes or Quidditch Practice that she would eat as much as she could and usually had a goblet of Pumpkin Juice near her. Before Amy knew it April 9th had arrived. She really stocked up good at breakfast that morning even if Julie was hesitant and could barely eat. Before Amy knew it they were waiting to walk onto the field.

"Ah Welcome to Hogwarts Field for todays Quidditch Match between the Gryffindor Lions and the Hufflepuff Badgers. Gryffindor is coming into this watch following an embarrassing tie against Slytherin at the beginning of the season while Hufflepuff was plucked by the Ravens of Ravenclaw. Lets start by Bringing out the Lions of Gryffindor Arnold, Blackwell, Connor, Margolis, Potter, Vernon, and Watkins. Now for the Hufflepuff Badgers Endicott, Mannic, Endicott, Lawrence, Laramie, Rowling, and Wu. Before we start let's just say that the weather couldn't be better."

"OK Everyone Mount your brooms," Madame Conway said. "On the count of Three. One two Three." She then blew her whistle as she flew up Scott Laramie the Hufflepuff Captain and Keeper quickly shook her hand. Amy headed for the Gryffindor Goal just barely getting there before Shina Wu of Hufflepuff sent the Quaffle through.

"Tough luck Gryffindor The Score is 10-0 Hufflepuff," Dan York called out.

"Put a cork in it York," someone yelled. "You know that rhymes," he told his companion.

During this time Gryffindor was working hard to catch up. Fairly soon the score was 60-10 Gryffindor. Amy had managed to keep the Hufflepuff Chasers at a disadvantage since they couldn't see to shoot the Quaffle and Julie kept herself close by to intercept the Quaffle and send it to an open Gryffindor Chaser. After a while a possible tragedy had started to occur as Blackie Endicott the Hufflepuff Seeker was getting close to the Snitch. Theo was too far away.

"Steve, Doppler Defense," Josh called out.

"Gotcha Josh, Doppler Defense in Three."

"Two."

"One," They called as they both hit the same Bludger right at Blackie knocking him off his broom as his hand was mere millimeters from the snitch.

"That was a spectacular block by the Gryffindor Beaters. It looks like Hufflepuff is out of the running as a Timeout is called such that the Hufflepuff Seeker can be attended to. 

A Short time after that Blackie was lead off the field and his sisters Sheela one of the beaters and Hillary a second year followed.

"OK everyone remount your brooms," Madame Conway called.

"Hold up Madame Conway," Laramie said. "With Blackie hurt and Sheela making sure he is all right Well it just doesn't feel right continuing the game therefore I've made the executive decision to Forfeit."

"You sure of your decision Mr. Laramie?"

"Yes I stand by my decision," Scott said.

"Very well Mr. Laramie," Madame Conway said.

The Hufflepuff team then headed for the locker room with the other four players screaming at their captain for making the decision they did."

"Well we won," Julie said.

"It just doesn't seem the same Julie, the main reason we won was because Laramie decided to forfeit after Josh and Steve knocked out their Seeker. If anything we will have our hands full with the Ravenclaw match."

"We'll win the cup for sure Amy," Julie said. "What do you have planned for Easter Holidays."

"My cousins and I along with Shiki are going to Lancaster to visit Lynda Malfoy at her mothers."

That evening At dinner Amy was keeping an eye out for Hillary so she could inquire about Blackie when Joshua walked over.

"Amy, you know what St. Mungo's is at all?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"I was in the Common Room over in Hufflepuff when Sakura Baika one of the Japanese students came back and said how that guy Blackie had gone into a coma and his family was taking him there. What is St. Mungo's as it is."

"It's a Hospital. It's full name is St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. 


	14. A Different Easter

__

A/N This chapter will prove interesting and required a lot of planning and so forth. I want to give a quick arigato to both FehrlyEvil and the author formally known as Melissa Ivory for the assistance they gave me in preparing some of the characters you will encounter in this chapter. One thing (among many others) that Joanne Kathleen Rowling the sane mind behind the Harry Potter Series did not dwell into was how the 2nd year students were informed about all the courses Hermione had signed up for in Prisoner of Azkaban (Well technically she signed up for them in Chamber of Secrets but Hermione was actually taking the courses in Prisoner of Azkaban.) Also another Arigato and a Welcome to my newest beta reader Kittyluver87 Who along with The author formally known as Melissa Ivory betaed this chapter.

Chapter 14(15) A Different Easter

Amy came back from classes Monday afternoon to find a note on the Bulletin Board in Gryffindor. 

"Classes will end Thursday after lunch so the 2nd years can attend an assembly on Electives for next year."

"This should prove interesting. Anyone know what classes we can substitute them for?" Nigel wondered.

"Hate to say it Nelson but you will still be taking the classes you're currently taking," 

Thursday Amy could barely concentrate during Double Herbology since she was thinking about what courses she might want to take. Lunch proved real quiet. When lunch ended the 2nd years stuck around while everyone else left for their common rooms in most cases to either study or pack their stuff for the next day when they were scheduled to leave for Easter Break.

"I'm glad everyone stuck around who was supposed to," McGonagall said. "During your first two years your Education has focused on the core essential skills every witch and wizard should be familiar with. Skills such as Charms, Potionry, Transfiguration, History, Herbology, and Defense Skills. Well Starting as Third Years you have a chance to take some extra courses that interest you. This is the list of courses you can choose from, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Study of Ancient Runes, Wizarding Government and Politics, Care of Magical Creatures, and finally Divination. Another class is open to any student at the request of the Professor and that is Japanese. I could just give you a packet of pieces of parchment and let you read up on the Courses but I figured letting each Professor give a brief description of the Course might be better. Professor Vector would you like to start."

"Certainly Professor McGonagall, Numbers can be critical and can tell you a lot about a person. Numerology deals with the study of those numbers. Numerology is part of the Magical world known as Arithmancy and if you take my class you will get a chance to learn all the ways that numbers influence our lives. Please note that Arithmancy is nothing like Divination. Professor Sheer I think you're next."

"Thanks Professor Vector, I'm Professor Vance Sheer. Like some of you I was born into the world by non magical or Muggle Parents. Therefore I know a number of things about the non-magical world that a wizard or witch born into the magical world would not necessarily be familiar with. My Course appropriately named Muggle Studies is designed to teach the young Witch or Wizard how to get by in the non-magical world. My course is so vital that I'm actually shocked that it isn't part of the core. Hagrid, you're next."

"Thanks Professor Sheer. The Wizarding World has lots of fabulous Flora and Fauna. In your required Herbology Class you learn about the Flora. I'm here to in addition to my duties as game keeper and keeper of the keys to Hogwarts to teach you about the Fauna of the Magical World in a course known as Care of Magical Creatures. It's a course where you really have to pay attention otherwise serious injury or and I'm thankful this hasn't happened even death can occur. Professor Translet is next.

" konnichi-wa banjin Translet Kari kykoju ga watashi. In English what I said would translate fully as Good Day everyone I am Professor Kari Translet. What I teach is a very untraditional course at Hogwarts. I teach the poetic language known as Japanese. Periodically those of you who work with people from other cultures such as the Exchange students who are here this year or for those of you who Next Spring will be heading off to Japan to spend a year there, knowledge of a Foreign Language could prove critical. In fact for those of you who decide to go to Japan my course will be required. Make sure you mention this even to any in this year's first years, since my class is open to all years. Are there any left to speak?"

"Yes there are, Professor Translet. I can tell that some of you will be joining me in the North Tower next year to learn how to properly read tea leaves, how to interpret the images in a Crystal Ball and even what the lines on the palm of your hand refer to. My Class is very precise and only those in possession of a true clear Inner Eye will do well in my class on Divination," Professor Trelawny said before she left the room."

"Not bad for someone who takes stock in a lot of puffery and guess work. There is one other class you will be able to take next year. That class is on Wizarding Government and Politics, which would take you deep inside the workings of among other things our own Ministry of Magic along with the International Confederation of Wizardry. Being that next year will be the first year for the class and the Wizarding Education Office just gave us the Go ahead this week to offer the course we have yet to hire a professor for the class. I want to say one thing; it seems like at one student every couple years tries to overdo their schedule and sign up for everything. Such a move can really be a burden on the student. Therefore a few years ago we decided to limit a student to no more then 3 electives," McGonagall said.

A few students had questions about some things dealing with the courses. Finally Professors Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, and Potter started to hand out the packets dealing with the registration for the courses. Amy's packet included a note.

"Amy, if you and your group want to sneak off now for Break you can do so." 

Amy headed back to Gryffindor with Emily and Shiki who had taken the time to attend it since she was definitely transferring to Hogwarts over the summer. All the Exchange Students except Majikku Shishou Wa, since he had left end of the previous month so he could return to Japan to Start the Academic year there with his classmates, Kusa, Hebi no Naka, and Kishoukachi, Hichiriki the last two being seventh years were cleared to transfer to Hogwarts though only McGonagall and the individual students were aware of that fact: in fact each student wasn't even aware that their companions were cleared. They had each been sworn to secrecy about it afterwards. Amy of course knew Shiki was transferring due to the Potters taking the 2nd year in. When they walked into Gryffindor Amy gave Elly, and Abby quick taps on the Shoulder and made discrete references to the girl's stairway. The two first years followed them upstairs.

"Amy, what is going on?" Elly wondered when they were in the safety of the 2nd year Girls Dorm.

"Not too much just a little sanctioned sneaking off. Lily Potter," Amy called.

"Yes Amy," Lily said when she floated in through the wall.

"Go to Hufflepuff and tell Joshua Dursley to meet his party at the gates into Hogsmeade in one hour," Amy said. "He is to tell no one where he is going."

"Right, You mind if I scare a few of them in the process."

"I think they're used to ghosts by now, there are enough of them around Hogwarts," Emily said.

At the Appointed time everyone started to head for the gates. Joshua, though was a little shaky when he arrived.

"I almost didn't make it, Snape caught me trying to sneak out. The one thing that saved me was one of the Prefects. Some girl named Miss Holmes."

"That's Melanie Holmes one of the Gryffindor Prefects. She is great Josh. There isn't a single girl in my year who doesn't look upon her as a friend," Amy said. "Come on let's go."

"If so much as one of you steps outside that gate I will give every last one of you detention over the Easter Break and take lots of points off of your respective houses," Snape said as he appeared. "Students aren't allowed to leave for Easter Break until tomorrow. Come on back to the Castle."

They reluctantly went back to the Castle where Snape lead them to his office. He then left.

"I bet he went to get Amy's dad since most of you are in his house."

"Come on I've got a sneaky plan but we've gotta hurry," Amy said as she distributed Floo Powder to the group. "Our destination is Tate Plato." Amy then went through the Fireplace in Snape's office, her assorted relations quickly following her. In fact Joshua just made it through when Snape returned with Harry and McGonagall. 

"Nice Try Severus, but it won't work," Harry said.

"Why I never saw such foolishness from a Professor. Good Day Severus."

"But I actually had Harry's daughter and a few of her cronies in here." 

When they left the Fireplace they were in a very nice home. A House Elf was nearby dusting.

"Oh hi, I wasn't expecting anyone, here let me help you brush off," the elf said.

"We're friends of Lynda's she had owled ahead that she would be here over the holidays," Amy said.

"Lynda hasn't arrived yet. She will be arriving here after school tomorrow," the house elf said. "Here let me de-soot your clothes.

"So Amy, what's our next move go back to School and try to return tomorrow knowing Snape will try to whomp on us big time for sneaking out of school using his fireplace or your house and return tomorrow knowing your mother won't whomp on us?" Emily wondered.

"Or you all can come sit down in the Parlor while Shauna takes your bags to your rooms," A Voice said. Everyone looked up as a tall woman with cocoa-brown hair and a very light blue eyes walked into the room. Her voice was very pleasant.

"Ah Hi," Joshua said as he looked upon her.

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow I'm Ms. Tate," The woman said.

"My dad gave us permission to leave today," Amy said. "Even at that it wasn't easy. One of the professors who didn't realize we had permission to leave early nailed us. We slipped off though while his back was turned."

"You must be Amy then," Ms. Tate said.

"Yes I am," Amy replied. 

The others quickly introduced themselves. During Dinner that night Hedwig made an appearance.

"Whose owl is that?"

"It's my parent's," Amy said as she took the note off.

Amy

Snape is really on a warpath. He claimed to have you and the others in his office, having caught you leaving early. Funny thing is He's having a hard time proving it. I hope you arrived at your destination safely. Owl me back so I know you are safe.

Harry

Amy quickly wrote a note that explained her side of the story including how they finally slipped out. When Amy went to bed that night, she was just laying down when she was suddenly pounced on.

"Lumos."

She looked up to find Lynda on hand.

"My mum contacted me using the fireplace to let me know you were here already. I hope you brought your broom with you."

"Actually I did," Amy said "I shrank it down and put it with my wand. Emily and Shiki brought theirs as well."

"What models do they have?"

"Emily's is a Cleansweep 17 and Shiki has some kind of Japanese Model she brought with her from Japan.

"Good After School Tomorrow we'll head for my mum's Quidditch Pitch. My mum's family is about as Wealthy as my dad's."

Amy spent the daytime worrying about her classes for next year. Soon as Lynda got home they headed for the Pitch.

"What model broom is that Shiki?" Lynda wondered.

"A Shogun 470, It's not the top of the line Japanese Model but, it's comparable," Shiki said.

"Elly, where is your broom. I thought the tradition in the family these days was that soon as you turned twelve you received a broom. That and Grandma making everyone sweaters at Christmastime."

"Mom and Dad decided to wait until summer to buy my broom. That way I can pick out what model I want. I doubt I'll get something as expensive as what Amy has."

"I knew what model I wanted and yet I didn't get it, but I got a better model," Amy commented.

Elly took the time to grab a Firebolt 6 that was in the Broom Shed. Amy, Emily, and Shiki boarded their normal brooms while Lynda boarded her Comet 300. Joshua took to the air on a Nimbus 2008. Abigale stayed on the ground though.

"Why aren't you up there flying with the others?"

"I tend to get sick whenever I'm going anything faster then human speed. Here I am a witch and I can't even handle flying a broom. I'm about the only person in my class who flunked Flying," Abigale said. "My first time up I was ok but the second time I got sick. I actually threw up onto the Flying Instructor one day."

"I had trouble flying at first myself. Not everyone is a born flyer. There was this one guy in my class who it seemed was born to fly. His first time on a broom he flew so well that he made his house Quidditch Team and he didn't even know what Quidditch was."

"Was he a Muggle Born like me?" Abby asked ignoring the fact that her mother was a witch.

"No he was born to magical parents but he was raised by muggles. My own family goes way back. We've had since the Dark Ages about a dozen squibs."

"Are squibs good?"

"Well Not exactly. A squib is a child born to magical parents but lacks magic. Basically a squib is the opposite of a magical child born to Muggle Parents." 

"I see," Abby said. "It really bites that my own brother can fly so well and I am stuck on the ground. I even consulted with the School Nurse and she tried several potions but they don't help. I even tried muggle remedies without success."

"Abigale I wonder if your problem deals partly with your mind and partly with some unknown problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm wondering if part of the reason you get sick when you are going faster then human speed is because you think you are going to get sick. This summer I'd get an exam done to make sure that you aren't extra sensitive to certain kinds of motion. How bad are you on the carts at Gringott's?"

"Well I managed the couple times I've taken them but it's only a matter of time."

"Abigale, I'm going to make it my goal by Holidays end to get it so you can fly with your friends and be comfortable. Who knows you might succeed at using Muggle Transportation without getting sick as well."

"You can certainly try," Abigale said.

That night Ms Tate made up a feast. The Girls soon headed for the Room where they were basically camping out

"So what's the plan tomorrow."

"I might find a way to sneak over to my dad's," Emily said.

"I have of all things homework to do," Lynda said.

"I might take my broom through its paces."

"Em, you think your dad and George would scream if I joined you."

"Hard to say Elly."

"I'm going to do some advanced reading," Joshua muttered.

"I kind of have plans," Abby said.

"I'm still working on my course work for next year," Amy told the group.

The next morning everyone got together for one of Shauna's feasts. Afterwards Emily and Elly headed for Diagon Alley, while Lynda hit the books so she could get her homework out of the way. Shiki meanwhile headed off flying. Amy of course was busy choosing her courses. Abby and Sarah (Lynda's mother) also headed off. Sarah found a Nimbus 2009 for Abby to utilize for her special lessons.

"How fast does this broom go?"

"It can reach speeds of 266 km/h in a matter of seconds," Sarah told her.

"Oh great," Abby said. "Well look out below," She commented as she took off. She was going fairly fast and almost sent Shiki into a spin. "Whoa Abby ease up on your grip and lean back more."

Abby did so and the broom slowed down a ways such that she was going about 100km/h. 

"Thanks Shiki."

"Thought you had plans."

"I did Lynda's mom is helping me with my flying."

"Well think fast Abby," Shiki said as she sent a quick charm her way. Abby of course was too quick even at the slower speed.

Around lunchtime they landed.

"Well you obviously kept your breakfast down. Your acceleration of course needs work. Even though a broom is capable of going at high speeds like that doesn't mean you have to go at them.

"Sorry Professor Tate," Abby said since she looked at Lynda's mom as being a professor. "Of course Amy can really cruise."

"I'm sure she can. Her broom is extremely fast. Can anything get past her?"

"Not that I've seen."

Abby rested that afternoon. At dinner Amy went over her findings.

"Well I have one class figured out for next year."

"Which one?"

"Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid's class in other words."

"From what my dad said, even the books for his class are dangerous."

"Well you never know. He might be using a different book now."

"Just so you know Amy, Uncle George was a little annoyed you didn't come with Elly and I. My parents were off on some trip."

"I had things to do."

"You have all week to work on it. You could be collecting your thoughts while doing other things."

The next morning Amy went to get her course packet out when Sarah went into action.

"Accio packet."

The packet then left Amy's hands.

"Hey," she cried.

"You can work on that later. First though you are going to have some fun Amy," Sarah declared.

Amy grumbled as she headed for the pitch with the others. She was soon flying away with Shiki as her wingman playing broom tag against Abby and Elly. Emily and Lynda just acted as referees. Sarah watched from the ground mainly to see how Abby did once the spells got heavy. When it was time for lunch, Abby was only a little green around the gills.

"So far two mornings have gone by without you getting sick."

"I had a couple close calls up there though."

"Well a couple of the rolls were a little advanced for your skill level."

The next few days were spent on various things. Amy continued to spend as much time on her coursework as she could even though Lynda's mom would work at forcing her to have fun. Mainly of course the fun was broom riding. Easter Sunday Amy didn't even look at her course packet.

"How come your not agonizing over things?" Shiki wondered.

"I finally figured it out. Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, and Wizarding Government and Politics."

"Took you long enough," she commented.

They had a couple of extra visitors for Easter Dinner: an older man in his thirties named Edgar Vanwicken and his two kids Ten-year-old Ricardo and 8-year-old Samantha. 

"So Ricardo, when do you turn the big double one?" Shiki wondered.

"August 31st; just barely in time if you ask me."

"You hope to be at Hogwarts with Lynda?" Emily wondered.

"Naturally, You can't be a wizard in Britain and not expect to attend Hogwarts. It would be unheard of unless you are a squib or something."

"Well Squibs aren't truly wizards or witches. I have two little sisters at home they are twins and they were born to Muggle parents, only their birth parents were killed a week or so later and my parents took them in. One has magical blood but the other doesn't so we are saying that she is a squib."

"How did your parents learn of them?" Samantha wondered.

"Their oldest sister was a very close friend of mine."

The next day Everyone Floo Powdered back to the Potters and took the low road back to Hogwarts. The next Morning at Breakfast Harry collected the forms. Amy was in Potions the next afternoon when the headmistress sent for her. Amy cheated and used her Eagle form to proceed to the Headmistress's office.

"Something wrong Professor McGonagall."

"Yes Miss Potter. It's your schedule sheet."

"What's wrong with it."

"Well there is a very good chance you will be one of the students going to Japan next year so you will have to take Japanese in that case. Well unfortunately it counts as one of your three."

"Oh, I really want to take all three of the other classes though Professor. After all Hagrid is too good a friend of my family that I feel I should take his class. Also being of Magical birth I know almost nothing of the Muggle world and the other class sounds like it would be a fun class to take."  
"You'll have to choose one of them to not take though."

"OK cross out Muggle Studies."

I easily know how Amy feels a Neighbor of mine is a professor at a College near my hometown of Political Science and when I was in College (in fact I attended the College he teaches at). I had switched majors after a year and I only had two elective slots left. Well I chose a couple Poli Sci courses of his to take because he was teaching them.


	15. THe Birthday Girl and the Wet Head

A/N Those of you who are keeping track probably suspect that this year will end up shorter then the first year. Well Right now that looks like a valid claim since I didn't write as many pages per chapter evidenced by the fact that this chapter in my master file is page 56 and the equivalent in Year one was page 107 and it was chapter 17(18) compared to 15(16).

Chapter 15(16) The Birthday Girl and The Wet Head.

One day shortly after Easter Break Shiki stayed behind after Defense Against the Dark Arts for a few minutes.

"Something up Shiki?" Harry wondered.

"I'm trying to figure out what to get Amy for her birthday. After all she sort of is my sister now so I feel I should get her something," Shiki said.

"Meet me tonight in Translet's classroom," Hebi whispered to her as he walked in for his class.

"Gotcha Hebi," Shiki acknowledged.

"Just don't tell Amy where you are going."

"She has Quidditch Practice tonight as it is so I'll head there after she leaves for practice."

That night Shiki slipped out with Kai and they headed for the Japanese classroom. Hebi was there when they arrived. Shortly after that Gin, Hichi, Shunoi and Sakura arrived.

"OK we have a lot to discuss tonight," Hichi said since she was sort of the liaison with McGonagall and Harry. "First off anyone know the progress on our transfer proposal?"

"It has nothing to do with the transfer proposal but I will definitely be returning here in the fall," Shiki said since Harry had given her permission to tell her fellow students.

"You seem awfully confident Shiki," Sakura commented.

"Well as you all know I'm basically an orphan even if I was living with Hebi's family."

They responded in the affirmative. 

"Also as you all know I spent the Christmas Holidays with Amy and her family."

"Meanwhile the rest of us were here."

"Well During that time I learned a little something not just about the family but that directly affected me."

"What was that Shiki?" Gin wondered.

"Prof. Potter and his wife in other words Amy's parents had figured on adopting me or at least trying to. Don't worry Hebi I took the time to owl your mother about it."

"Good thinking Shiki. I'll miss pushing you around so much," Hebi said.

"I'll have lots of cousins to have fun with," Shiki pointed out.

Discussion then switched to a review of how things had gone during the Japanese Culture Day. 

"I know Shiki is looking for a idea for a present for her sister but I was thinking we should come up with a present for the School as a whole since they for the most part except for after the incident last fall have really made us feel welcome," Hebi said.

"As for the school as a whole we could arrange for a few brooms like Senshi 480's or Shogun 470's. It doubt it would be real difficult. Most of what they have are British Models as it is," Sakura pointed out. "I've had occasion to get a good look at the broom supply in the Shed."

"I'll coordinate with Headmaster Yamoto and Shishou Wa in Tokyo see what I can do," Hichi promised. 

"Not a bad idea Shishou Wa was part of the group after all," Kai pointed out.

"Hichi, when you send the owl to Tokyo could you do a little something for me," Shiki inquired as she had a brainstorm.

"Sure What is it Shiki?"

Shiki whispered it in her ear.

"Good one Shiki," Hichi said. "Mind if I chip in?"

"Go ahead," Shiki said.

After the meeting broke up Shiki and Kai headed back to Gryffindor.

"You going to miss all of our housemates in kita due to your decision to stay?"

"It's hard to say. I was only there for a year. It's not like I had a lot of friends there."

"Yeah you definitely weren't the most popular girl in your class. Of course you have a regular bunch you hang out with here at Hogwarts."

"Mainly family Kai," Shiki reminded him.

Shortly after that They arrived at the portion of wall that lead to Harry's suite of rooms. Shiki sent Kai on ahead.

"Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs."

Harry looked up as the door opened.

"Oh hi Shiki, I thought it would be Amy."

"Last I knew she was at Quidditch Practice. I had a community meeting to go to."

"What brings you by?"

"Amy's birthday mainly. Hichi is coordinating with Headmaster Yamoto and Shishou Wa about a few things and I asked her to have Shishou send a little something from Japan for my present for Amy."

"Last year Hannah planned a surprise party for Amy only due to her official duties she managed to recruit Melanie as a partner in crime."

"I have a feeling that if she hadn't drowned Hannah and I would have been friends."

"You didn't know Hannah very long a couple days at the most," Harry pointed out.

"I know but she seemed like a nice girl. Where did you hold the party last year?"

"On the Quidditch Pitch. We invited the entire house. WE had Sirius leave a note for Amy signed with my initials and the Quidditch Captains initials about practice being at 2pm and she was not to arrive early. As it is Amy and Sirius were the only two people in Gryffindor the whole day."

"Good one," Shiki commented.

"There was only one thing we had a hard time giving her that she wanted?"

"What was that?"

"For Snape to dance the Foxtrot during dinner. He had to leave that morning for a convention in Bulgaria."

"That would have been a sight to see," Shiki chuckled.

Shiki spent what time she could planning one humdinger of a party. She even went so far as to enlist assistance from her fellow exchange students along with some other people. 

The day of Amy's birthday she was working in the Common Room early in the morning. Luckily it was on a weekend. 

"Shiki, how do you know Amy won't wake up early?" Anna Hartington her partner in Crime that morning asked her.

"I sort of put the Full Body Bind on her. She is out until everything is ready," Shiki told her.

"You are so devious Shiki. I bet you could out prank the Marauders and the Weasley Twins."

"I doubt that Anna."

About 1:30 A Couple of husky Seventh Years carried Amy's stiff Body down to the Hogwarts Grounds and onto the Quidditch Pitch. There a very old wizard ended the bind.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," Amy said.

"Happy Birthday Amy. I kind of wish I could have been at your celebration last year."

"It went pretty good such that you weren't needed."

"Still I feel I am neglecting my duties as a godfather by not showing up at celebrations and festivals marking the important points in your life. Like today Amy the day you one of the Prettiest Witches around leave behind your youth and become a teenager."

"Scary thought everyone Amy Potter a teenager," Someone joked. Amy's face of course went Weasley Red.

"Very funny Albus," Amy said not realizing she had just addressed the former headmaster by his first name.

"I wondered when you would realize that Formality wasn't needed since I am no longer a professor."

Myrtle, Ritala, and Lilly then went floating by. Amy signaled Myrtle over.

"Myrtle, ease up on Peeves today."

"Ok Amy," Myrtle said.

Amy was shortly after that blindfolded as She was taking part in a game of pin the tail on the dragon. She was so dizzy and out of sorts she almost put the pin in the back of Hagrid's thigh only she was able to feel flesh so she moved over and pinned it to the door leading into the Ravenclaw locker room. The Picture of a Dragon though was suitably enough on the door to the Gryffindor Locker Room in a different part of the pitch.

Padfoot and Fang came running over. Amy took the time to pet the two dogs. Sarah had walked over right then.

"Nice bit of decorating on the door to our locker room," She commented.

"I sort of got a little disoriented," Amy said as someone slipped a butterbeer in her hand. "Anyone know where one might get a bite to eat I sort of missed both breakfast and lunch."

"Sorry about that sis," Shiki said. "I couldn't have you coming on the scene before things were well ready."

"I'm sure you can manage fine without something to eat," Sakura commented as she walked up.

"'Fraid not Sakura. I tried one time a year ago when I was in danger of failing a class and I ended up collapsing from lack of sufficient nutrients. I spent a few days in the hospital wing afterwards."

"Ouch," she said. I happen to have a nice sukiyaki over here," Sakura said as she lead Amy over to a low table. She then handed Amy a pair of chopsticks. 

"Professor Translet one day in class taught us how to use them but it isn't the easiest thing to do," Amy said.

"It takes practice Amy-chan," Sakura said.

After a few minutes of trying to use the sticks Amy floated a few pieces of the dish up and caught them in the air with her teeth. 

"Interesting but effective," Shunoi commented. "Here let me help you."

After a couple more minutes Amy managed to utilize them enough to actually eat.

"If I had to use these everyday I'd probably starve."

That comment generated a few laughs. She then saw a house elf walking by with a tray containing various beverages. She took the time to grab a cup of tea.

"I had put Sakura in charge of food for your party," Shiki commented.

"That explains the Asian flavor to it."

"Well she is a fairly good cook," Gin commented.

After a bit Amy sat down by the pile of presents. The first one had various pictographs on it.

"Shishou wrapped it before he sent it here," Shiki informed her. "I thought of it but the other exchange students chipped in."

Amy unwrapped it to find a very fancy outfit in a red color. An orange belt was with it.

"It's a Japanese Kimono. You wear it like this," Shiki said as She helped Amy into it. She then picked up the belt or obi and placed it around Amy's waist before tying it at the back.

"What are the characters for?"

"They are the symbols that represent kita the house Kai and I were a part of back at the Tokyo School of Magic. Red and Orange are the colors for kita. At Tokyo we wear traditional kimono's instead of special robes like Hogwarts does."

Amy received a resupply of her Japanese teas from Kari Translet along with some other interesting items. Angelina had even sent a couple tickets to a Puddlemere United game. Fred and George though sent a lot of joke items. After a while Amy took to her trusty Thunderstick and headed into the Sky. The Quidditch team along with Emily, Shiki, and surprisingly enough Abigale headed after her. Abigale's newfound skill with a broom surprised the majority of the 1st year Gryffindors. Soon After that Sarah, Joshua, and the other Exchange Students joined the growing crowd in the air. 

When they landed Anna walked up to Abigale.

"Abby, I was surprised you took the time to Fly. What did you do fly out of sight to lose your lunch?"

"Actually Anna I managed to get past my problem and be able to fly. The mother of one of Amy's friends we spent Easter holidays with helped me out because she noticed I wasn't taking the time to fly with the others."

Amy was so distracted right then she didn't notice a couple people sneak up behind her and Shiki. Next thing Amy knew her head was slightly back as a pair of lips were attached to her face. She very carefully and slowly pulled away. She saw Marcus on hand along with Hebi who was more discretely embracing Shiki. 

"Amy, just so you know I have a girlfriend closer to my age back in Tokyo. She was a seventh year like me," Hebi told her. "Which basically means she is already a full fledged witch."

"You'll catch up soon enough Hebi," Amy commented.

"I know. She is a nice girl. Before you know it she will be Mrs. Hebi No Naka Kusa."

"One can only hope Hebi," Shiki commented.

"Just so you know Shiki she already agreed to marry me."

Soon after that Amy was talking with Hichi off to one side.

"Hichi, you going to be going back to Japan in June?"

"I've already accepted a job with the department of International Magical Cooperation here in Britain. For one thing Bruce Captanack a seventh year Ravenclaw who I have been sort of dating since I arrived here at the beginning of the year asked me this morning at lunch to marry him. I had a boyfriend back in Tokyo but we last were intimate in June when I cleaned out my stuff from my room in higashi prior to leaving for the summer break since I knew at the end of the break I'd be here at Hogwarts."

With the amount of food on hand for the party none of the party goers made an appearance in the Great Hall that night. Amy though was hungry about midnight so she slipped down to the common room with the idea of sneaking to the kitchens when Dobby appeared with a couple of double cheeseburgers, some chips and a large goblet of Pumpkin juice.

"You certainly know when to bring food Dobby."

"Dobby had a feeling Amy Potter would desire a midnight snack so Dobby was on way to Amy Potter's bedside to deliver food. Dobby not want Amy Potter to collapse due to extreme hunger again."

"You can head off Dobby and tell Dornia, Cronk, Deory, and Winky I said hi."

"Oh Dobby will Amy Potter."

Amy was just finishing her snack when Gina walked down.

"Amy, what is going on?"

"I was taking the time for a midnight snack. The only eating I had done today was at my birthday party."

"What did you do sneak off to the kitchens?"

"Actually Dobby was just arriving from the kitchens as I was reaching the common room."

Amy kept an eye on things Monday and Tuesday. Tuesday She really kept an eye peeled and by chance a bucket of water was on hand in the center aisle near the staff table. Amy very carefully aimed her wand at the bucket.

__

"Wingardium Leviosa," She whispered as the bucket started to raise. Just then though he was invisible Peeves floated over and grabbed the bucket and looked right at McGonagall as he floated over her and dumped the water on top of her. The astonishing sounds and laughter from various corners allowed Amy to secretly cast another spell.

Bannerous, Gryffidoris. This spell was aimed at the Banners over the Slytherin Table. Suddenly the Silver and Green banners were reading in Scarlet and Gold letters Gryffindor Rules.

"Peeves, you get back here right this minute," McGonagall called out. "Myrtle, how could you allow Peeves to pull off such a crazy stunt like that."

"He had managed to slip away from me for a few minutes Professor McGonagall," Myrtle said. "Otherwise I would have stopped him."

Flitwick quickly used a series of charms to clean the water up. 

"Thanks Professor Flitwick," Frank said. 

As Amy was heading to Gryffindor After dinner she saw Harry heading for his room.

"If you ask me tonight's dinner was memorable. People will be talking about that one for years. I'm surprised you didn't use your patented Rainbow Spell on Peeves for dumping the water on McGonagall."

"I didn't because I was too busy laughing." _Besides at least this way Gryffindor didn't lose points and my big prank was a hit_. _In other words the reason Peeves escaped my Rainbow Spell is because the stupid Poltergeist helped me out bigtime._


	16. The Annual Wrap Up

__

A/N It's hard to believe that I'm on the final chapter of this part of the series and I don't even have a full clue yet what will happen in Amy's Time at Hogwarts Year 3 so that one will probably be a while. 

Chapter 16(17) The Annual Wrap Up

After The hub bub of watching McGonagall get Showered combined with the announcement that Gryffindor ruled everything started to return to a serious nature. Amy generally spent her lunches with Marcus.

"I still find it humorous the way McGonagall looked with her hair all wet," Marcus said.

"Yeah it was pretty good. The best part was Peeves getting blamed."

"What I found interesting was the way the Banners for Slytherin suddenly said Gryffindor Rules."

"That was pretty good wasn't it."

Amy had to leave soon after that to get to class. Just as she was going into Charms she thought she saw something.

"Miss Potter you look a little peached," Flitwick commented.

"Sorry Professor I thought I saw a ghost."

"I'd think you would be used to it by now."

"For the most part I am but this ghost wasn't familiar for some reason."

"Could it be your grandfather?" Tonya wondered since Lily was as known to the Gryffindors as Moaning Myrtle and Ritala.

"I don't know Tonya," Amy admitted.

Amy didn't think too much about the ghost until after Potions. Soon as she got out of class she headed for the Entrance Hall and away from the Dungeons where Myrtle, Ritala, and Lily met up with her.

"I'm on break," Myrtle said. "The Gray Lady is giving me a breather."

"You need one," Amy said.

"Thank Merlin the Bloody Baron gets back in July. Then I can head for your house."

"Where do you live as it is Amy?" Lily wondered.

"Right in Hogsmeade."

"You doing OK in classes this year?"

"Thankfully yes Lily I haven't even received a warning in Snore Central but then I tend to use Non Drowsiness charms before his class. It will prove interesting to see what Wizarding Politics and Government is like."

"I don't remember that class."

"It's new next year they didn't even have a professor last I knew. I signed up to take the class."

As they were heading for Gryffindor Tower Amy saw the strange thing again.

__

I almost think I need my eyes checked. Amy ducked into her dad's room. He arrived shortly before dinner.

"Something bugging you Pumpkin?"

"Dad, IS there somewhere a list of all the ghosts that reside in Hogwarts?"

"You know that is a very good question Amy. I couldn't tell you. Hogwarts has it's share of them that's for sure. Heck even Professor Binns is one."

"Unfortunately he could use a good hex."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. While we are bashing professors I almost wish Peeves had drenched Snape instead of McGonagall."

"He has gotten better though. Back when my cauldron exploded and I ended up able to do this he didn't take points off of Gryffindor because of it exploding." During that Amy shifted into her animagus form and back.

"You better hope the Ministry doesn't catch you doing that?"

"Dad, I'm a registered Animagus. I'm not like Grandpa and his buddies who think they can get away with becoming illegal Animagi. Those slimy Slytherins don't even know what hit them."

"What did you do use your Animagus form to get back at them."

"No although it could prove useful if I ever become a Prefect since I could hide in the common room and catch people breaking rules without them knowing I'm even there."

"I have a feeling that would backfire real fast."

"True besides I flew into Gryffindor after I registered that day and I went from flying to plopping on a couch in a very short time period."

"That would have been fun to see," Harry commented.

"Just ask a Gryffindor."

Amy's quiet evening with her family was broken up by Quidditch Practice. She knew the Ravenclaw game was coming up and it was for the cup. She also knew Ravenclaw would be out for blood since Gryffindor had humiliated them last year due to Amy's Broom.

The next few weeks of course she was also busy studying for classes and exams. Every now and then she saw the same strange thing. One time she even had Ritala follow close to find out what was going on.

"So did you find out anything?"

"'Fraid not," Ritala said.

"I find that hard to believe Ritala. You were gone long enough to reach the kitchens. Ritala, I'd rather not have my second year end without finding out what I keep seeing," Amy said.

"Amy, It's nothing to worry about. You'll get it figured out I'm sure."

Before Amy knew it They were through Finals and Amy was changing into her Quidditch Robes one last time.

"Welcome everyone to the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw. First up the Line up for Gryffindor Arnold, Blackwell, Connor, Margolis, Potter, Vernon, and Watkins. Now for the Ravens of Ravenclaw Alfred, Atchinson, Clawson, Maggin, Mayumi, Mercer and Normal. Our referee is Madame Conway. 

The Balls were quickly released after Gryffindor was given a warning not to use the Doppler Defense. Amy kept her broom under a tight control but still was able to block most of their shots. About four hours into the match Theo was in a very close match with Tyra Atchinson the Ravenclaw Seeker They were flying next to each other as the Snitch got away. 

"As you can see the two seekers were trying to keep the other in close proximity to each other. Of course the prowess of Gryffindor Keeper Amy Potter means the Lions are almost assured the cup as Gryffindor has a pretty surmountable lead." 

Theo right then pulled off a pretty fabulous trick as he brought himself in close to his counterpart on the Ravenclaw team and brought her head close enough to his own to kiss her as the snitch hovered right behind her neck only for Theo to make a very light grasp for it. Tyra of course signaled for a Bludger just as his hand was about to close. The Bludger was sent right at him by Beater Norman. 

"Almost," Amy crowed as the Bludger caused Theo to get knocked away from his embrace empty handed. Tyra took advantage of the crowd to capture it herself. 

"The Final Score Gryffindor 280, Ravenclaw 200," Dan called out. Amy was heading for the Castle when Tyra called out to her.

"Some finish huh," Tyra said.

"Yeah it was. Any clue why Theo went after you like that?"

"We've been dating since end of last year. We had agreed not to make it public until after Hogwarts and he used our relationship to try and finish things off but it backfired. Oh well Gryffindor still won."

Amy then headed back to the tower for a victory party. Things proved quiet after that. One day Amy was walking towards the Owlery to get Edgar so she could Owl some of her younger friends when a Masked figure started to pull a stiletto on her. Just as the knife started to get close She saw something strange but almost familiar come soaring at her to block the knife. She looked up briefly to see an unfamiliar ghost but with a familiar face.

"Hi Amy," the ghost said.

"Hannah," Amy said her mouth opened wide.

"It's been a while hasn't it."

"You bet it has. Where have you been since well you know?"

"I spent most of the year haunting my home in Epsom then I came here. I went past you several times lately but you never said anything."

"I didn't realize it was you. You swore Ritala to secrecy didn't you."

"Yeah I did. I wanted you to find out it was me on your own. Just like Myrtle, Ritala, and Lily I will always be with you Amy. I hope to be welcome at your house this summer after all not all ghosts are that lucky."

"I might be able to arrange something," Amy said.

By this time Amy's assailant had fled. Amy quickly sent the owl off.

"What made you decide to use Edgar."

"He sort of chose me after you well," Amy said.

"Oh," Hannah said.

Before the students knew it The last day of school had arrived. The 2nd year Gryffindors spent time getting their trunks packed up. About 9:30 Dobby along with Winky, Dornia, and Cronk walked in to carry Amy and Shiki's trunks down to the Carriage. Abigale then walked in.

"Heading home," She said.

"Yeah you?"

"Joshua and I are going to spend a couple weeks at Lynda's before we return home. I'm just not ready to return to my dad yet. HE managed to recover from the attack but his hatred of magic ended up stronger. Our mum has already left."

"Good luck try to keep me posted on things."

"We will Amy don't worry," Abigale promised.

Amy and Shiki then headed for the Entrance Hall to catch the carriage. Moaning Myrtle, Lily, Ritala, Hannah, and Sir Nicholas forming an honor guard to the Potter House. 

"Whoa mom you are certainly getting big," Amy commented as she looked at her mother's eight month pregnant body.

"It's been a long time since I felt like this last. Hannah, I hope you don't mind occupying the attic for now. Shiki, I'll have Dionia show you where you can put your trunk and so forth."

Dionia led The girls up to the second floor where Shiki's trunk which had been levitated was lead into a bedroom next to Amy's. 

"It's a little plain but I bet by summer's end it will look nice," Shiki said as she changed out of her school clothes into a casual Kimono. 

"We'll have to get you some more British Style Clothing." Amy commented since except for her Hogwarts robes all she had was Japanese style clothes. 

"Well I tended to wear Japanese style back in Japan but well I no longer live in Japan."

__

Closing Notes. First off a Final Arigato to The Author Formally Known as Melissa Ivory, FehrlyEvil Queen of Darkness and Kittyluver87 my beta squad for their work doing the beta for this whole Fic all 16 chapters. I know this chapter was especially short but I wanted to get it done. Fehrly soon Amy's Time at Hogwarts Year 3 will get going soon as I figure out what I want to happen.


End file.
